No Other Man
by TomHiddlestonLover10
Summary: Set before and during the movie: Loki and Elena have been friends for the longest time, but when Elena returns to Asgard after ten years on Midgard, Loki claims to have loved her since childhood. Does Elena feel the same way? Can they keep their love alive through everything they go through together? COMPLETE! Please Read and Review.
1. Prologue

**Dear readers, this is my first THOR fanfiction. Please no flames, but I do appreciate honest critiques. Now I know, for those of you who have read my "Eagle, 2011" stories, you will notice that the OC names are the same, I just really like the name Elena, even if it doesn't fit into Norse Mythology. :P ENJOY!**

Set Fire to the Rain: A Thor Fan Fiction: Loki and OC- Elena

**Prologue**

"I'm going to miss all of this." I said as I turned to look at the young 10 year old prince lying next to me.

He turned to look at me, his emerald green eyes glittering in the moon light. Loki, son of Odin Allfather, the king of Asgard, and I were lying outside on the grass in a small clearing deep within the forest, star gazing. This was our evening tradition. Every night when the sun had finally set, we would take off into the forest and lie on the ground and make up at least one new constellation each. We were best friends; we knew each other since we were very small. My mother and father were close friends of the king and so we were introduced at no younger than 5 years of age.

"Do you have to leave?" asked Loki. "Yes." I said sadly. "My father wants me to know what it's like to live a mortal life, to understand the mortals better."

"Why?" he asked his voice barely a whisper.

"I don't know." I replied tears coming to my eyes. A few moments of silence passed as we stared at the dark sky.

"We should return, otherwise they will wonder where I have gone." I said getting up. We walked side by side back towards the palace in silence.

We reached the 50 foot high front doors and once we were inside the palace, we separated; biding each other a good night and I made my way to my bedroom. It was a dreamless and peaceful sleep and I awoke the next morning feeling well rested.

"Why the long face, Elena?" Loki's brother, Thor asked as he, his brother, Loki, King Odin and my parents were walking towards the gate. I turned to him and said,

"I'm leaving and I don't know when or if I'm ever going to come back." Once we reached the gate Odin spoke to the Gatekeeper, Heimdall and went to open the bridge to Earth. I began to follow my parents, but Loki grabbed my arm and pulled me aside.

"Promise me you'll return." he said. "I promise." I said hugging him.

"Here, take this." he said releasing me and holding out his hand. In the middle of his palm was a silver necklace, with a small silver wing attached to it.

"Wear it, and it will bring you good luck. I also hope you will think of me and my family when you look at it." he explained handing it to me. I took it from him and placed it around my neck.

"Thank you, Loki. I will wear it always." "Elena! Hurry up!" my father shouted. "Well... goodbye." I said.

I turned around and walked back towards my parents. I looked over my shoulder and saw Loki staring after me. I missed him already as my parents and I bade farewell to the king and Thor and then we were pulled through the Bifrost.

**I hope you enjoyed the prologue! :) Please don't forget to review!**


	2. Memories

**Dear readers, a warning, this story does move fairly quickly in later chapters. I apologize, it's just the way I wrote it. I hope you enjoy it never the less. **

**Chapter 1**

I awoke in the middle of the night, ten years later, with a start. I wrapped my hand around the small, silver wing, which was attached to the silver chain hanging around my neck and took a deep breath. I had had this dream many times before, my last memory of Asgard, of Loki and his family... Of my family. My parents died in a car crash when I was 16.

I was completely on my own now, at 18 years old. I had my own apartment and I was living in London, England for the past 2 years. I led a quiet, isolated life. I had no close friends, no living family members, given the fact that both of my parents were born and raised in the Realm Eternal, Asgard. I had wanted for a while now, to return Asgard, but I also wondered if the king would remember me well enough to allow my return.

"Perhaps if I wrote a letter." I wondered aloud.

I turned on my bedside light and climbed out of bed. I walked over to my desk and pulled out a notebook and a pen. Pulling a chair out from under the desk, I sat down and wrote as neatly as I could:

_My King,_

_You may not remember me, but it is I, Lady Elena Pendragon, daughter of Calavier and Aliena Pendragon. My family has been close friends and allies with your own for many years. My parents are now dead and I am alone. I write this letter to ask for your gracious permission to return to Asgard. Asgard is my true home and it has been many years since I have been in the company of my own people. I will be forever grateful to you, should you allow me to return home._

_Sincerely,_

_Elena Pendragon_

Once I had finished the letter, I took out an envelope from one of the drawers in my desk and stuffed it, neatly inside. I sealed the envelope and flipped it over and wrote, _Odin Allfather_. I put the lid back on the pen and placed it back in the drawer, along with the notebook. I picked up the envelope, muttered a spell and the envelope disappeared. I had been gifted with extraordinary abilities when I was born. No one could explain why or how, but I had been able to move and control objects and the four base elements with my mind since I was a child and I also had the gift of magic.

My oldest and closest friend, Loki, had also been gifted with magic as well, and we had always played tricks on the people of Asgard and on each other. I smiled as I remembered Loki. He had always been able to cause mischief wherever he went, whenever he wanted to. Yawning, I climbed back into bed and turned off my bedside light.

I was so thankful that the next day was the beginning of my summer holidays. I had finally graduated University the day before, so I had a few months off. I had decided to try and find a job in a few months' time, if King Odin did not allow my return. I woke up around midday and went out at around 2 in the afternoon to do some shopping. I arrived at the mall at half past 2 and shopped for over 2 hours. My drive home was peaceful. I felt at ease with the world.

Maybe because my schooling had finally finished and I was free to do whatever I wanted, or maybe because I had over 5 bags of new dresses in the back seat of my car. I had been sincerely hoping that I would return to Asgard and with that in mind as I went shopping I bought many new silk gowns from many different stores. The dresses gave me a sense of home, they weren't exactly like the Asgardian gowns, but they were just as elegant. The cashiers had given me strange looks when I arrived at the counter with 3 or 4 dresses in my hands, and had been able to pay for all of them.

I arrived home later than I had planned. The sky was a deep shade of dark blue and the sky was already filled with stars. I climbed out of my car, my bags in my hands as I walked towards the front door of the apartment building. I pushed the door open and walked up the four flights of stairs leading to my apartment. Finally, I arrived at the door. I took out my keys and stuck it in the lock and slowly turned it. I opened the door and came in to find that a few lights were left on. I entered my apartment and closed the door with my foot before walking into the space.

**I hope you enjoyed the the first chapter :) Please don't forget to review!**


	3. Going Home

**Dear readers, a warning, this story does move fairly quickly. I apologize, it's just the way I wrote it. I hope you enjoy it never the less.**

**Chapter 2**

The sight in front of me caused me to drop my bags and gasp out loud. There were four people standing in my kitchen: 3 males and one female. I recognized them all almost immediately. The only woman in the group I recognized as Lady Sif. She was a tall, well-built woman with long, black hair and a smile on her face as she turned and looked at me.

The three men, I recognized as the Warriors Three: Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg. Fandral was tall and had blonde hair; Hogun was also tall and well-built with black hair, but was not smiling, though I don't think he ever did. And Volstagg was a rounded man with a russet coloured beard and hair. Asgard's finest warriors. I stared at all of them with wide eyes, unable to speak.

"Lady Elena!" cried Volstagg. "What a pleasure to see you again!" Finally getting my voice back I said, "What are you all doing here?" Lady Sif gave me a look of confusion. "We're here to take you back to Asgard."

My eyes widened. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I stared at them in shock. "How did you get here?" was all I managed to ask. "Through the Bifrost. King Odin received your letter and sent us through to bring you home." replied Fandral happily.

"I don't believe it! I'm really returning home?" I asked excitedly. "Of course! Everyone was so happy when Odin announced that you had written. Nobody knew what had happened to you." replied Sif.

"What do you mean 'everyone'?" "King Odin, Queen Frigga, Thor, Loki and the rest of the court." replied Volstagg. "You may want to start packing; Heimdall is only keeping his eye on us for a short while. Lady Sif, will you help her?" said Fandral. "Of course." replied Sif.

It took Sif and I almost an hour before all my clothing and special artifacts had been packed into 3 suitcases. The whole time I had butterflies in my stomach. I couldn't believe I was really going back home. When I was all packed up, Sif and I walked back into my living room to find the Warriors Three sitting on my sofa and observing my apartment. When they saw us enter they all stood up. "Well, we should be off. It's about a ten minute walk to the Bifrost site." said Fandral. At that I followed Lady Sif, Fandral, Volstagg and Hogun out of my apartment and out into the street as we made our way to the Bifrost site, Volstagg was carrying two of my suitcases and Fandral was carrying my last one.

"I had no idea there was a Bifrost site here in London." I said to Fandral. "There is one in every continent here on Earth." he explained.

"But I didn't land here when I left ten years ago. I had to fly here from New Mexico." I told him. "Well that is the place where Heimdall sends people the most, we don't know why, but he does." explained Sif.

"Hm." was all I could reply. After a ten minute walk we came to stop in the middle of a clearing just outside London's borders. "Here we are." said Lady Sif. "Would you like to do the honours?" I looked up at her and said as I smiled, "Really?" "Of course. Heimdall will hear you, he knows who you are." replied Sif. I looked around at all of my friends and they all nodded.

I looked up into the star strewn sky and yelled, "Heimdall open the bridge!" The next thing I knew I was being pulled through the Bifrost back towards Asgard.

It only took about a minute before I found myself standing inside the golden dome where Heimdall stood waiting with his sword in hand. I smiled brightly at him and a small smile appeared on his lips as he bowed his head in welcome.

"Come, Elena. You will want to change before you meet with the King." said Sif beckoning me to follow her. I looked down at myself and realized I was still wearing my faded blue jeans, t-shirt and sweater.

Fandral, Volstagg and Hogun followed Sif and I as we made our way towards the palace. I looked around at my surroundings as we walked. The crystal rainbow bridge hadn't changed since I saw it last. The giant, golden palace could still be seen ahead, the center piece of Asgard.

"I can't believe I'm really here." I said more to myself than anything, but Lady Sif heard and chuckled lightly. We stopped in front of the familiar 50 foot high doors and the two palace guards pulled them open for us. Lady Sif took the lead as she led me down the familiar hallways that made up the palace. We walked down many more hallways before I realized she was taking me to my old bedroom where I stayed when I was a child.

After a few more minutes of walking down hallways and walking through doors, we arrived at my chambers. Lady Sif opened the doors and led me into the room. It was almost like I had left it when I was last here. The room itself was extremely large with rich, crimson-red walls; the floor was a deep, rich brown wood with soft, golden coloured area rugs. The two windows on the other side of the room were as high as the ceiling and opened out to a large stone balcony over-looking Asgard.

It was beautiful. In the middle of the room was a large bed. Big enough to fit four people at least. On top of the bed was a deep, red silk bedspread with a faux fur blanket laying on top of it. The pillows were made of golden coloured silk. To the right of the bed was a small bedside table that held a simple candle as well as a small jewelry box.

To the left of the bed stood a tall, wood shelf with many of the books that I had when I was a child (many of them fictional, sorcery books). Beside the shelf was a tall, wide, wooden closet. To the left of the closet was a beautifully carved desk and chair. On the opposite side of the room stood a dark wood screen (I presumed this was where I was to dress behind). Beside the screen was a very large fireplace with a roaring fire. Hung on the wall above it, was a very large mirror. On top of the fireplace mantel was a hand-mirror, a brush and a comb all of which were inlaid with sapphires, my birth stone.

**I hope you enjoyed the the second chapter :) Please don't forget to review! I accept all, as long as it is constructive critisism. Thank you3**


	4. Kings, Queens and Old Friends

**Dear readers, thank you for all of the wonderful reviews, I really appreciate them! Also, just a warning, this story does move fairly quickly. I apologize, it's just the way I wrote it. I hope you enjoy it never the less.**

**Chapter 3**

"It's just as I remember it." I said turning to look at them. All of them (except Hogun) had smiles on their faces. "We will go and tell Odin you're here. When you're ready Lady Sif and Fandral will bring you to see everyone." said Volstagg as he and Hogun turned and left the room.

Fandral left as well, but said he would wait outside while Lady Sif helped me change. I opened my suitcases and took out all of my gowns that I had bought back down on Earth and hung them up inside the dark, oak wood closet. I also placed all of my shoes on the bottom of the closet.

I looked through the dresses and with help from Lady Sif, finally decided on a lilac gown that had short sleeves and fitted my torso quite nicely. The bottom half of the dress had loose and flowing ruffles that were a few shades lighter the rest of the gown. I picked out a silver ribbon and tied around my waist to make the dress less plain.

Lastly I pulled on a pair of white heels to match the outfit. I turned to look at Sif and asked, "How do I look?" She studied me for a few minutes before answering, "Beautiful, but we should do something with your hair." She walked up to me and gestured for me to turn around.

"Do you mind if I take the pins out?" "No not at all." She started to take out the pins that held my hair up, and placed them on the mantle over the fireplace. "There. It looks lovely like this." said Sif. I felt her run her fingers through my hair briefly before she took one pin and pulled up a small chunk of hair on the side of my head.

"Done?" I asked a tad impatiently. I turned to look at her and she nodded. At that, she led me out of my room and when Fandral caught up with us, led me towards the Throne Room where the King was waiting.

After a few minutes of walking down more hallways, I began to feel nervous. It had been ten years since I had seen the King and his family. Although I looked forward to seeing Loki again, especially since we had been friends since we were children. I had missed him the most, I had worn the silver necklace he gave me everyday since we had parted ten years ago, and it always reminded me of him. At last we reached the doors that opened to the Throne Hall. The guards outside opened them and Fandral and Lady Sif took the lead. I followed them nervously, trying not to pass out as we walked down the hall.

The hallway had large golden columns that stretched up to the high ceiling. The floor was covered with reddish tiles and the walls were painted a soft golden colour. Ahead of me at the very end of the room I could see the outlines of four people, one of them, I knew was Odin seeing as he was the only one allowed to sit on throne, the other three I presumed were, Queen Frigga, Thor and Loki all standing around the King. When we reached the steps that led up to the throne itself, Lady Sif and Fandral both got down on one knee and placed their right fist over the left side of their chest.

This was the way Asgardians would greet the king out of respect. I followed Lady Sif and Fandral and kneeled down and placed my hand over my chest and bowed my head in respect. "My King, I present to you, Lady Elena Pendragon." said Lady Sif. A moment of silence passed.

"Rise, Elena." said Odin, his voice echoing around the large room. I did as he asked and stood up, still keeping my head bowed. I heard footsteps moving towards me and arms gently grabbing my shoulders. I looked up into the face of Odin. He was smiling kindly at me and his eyes (eye, rather) was twinkling with happiness. I couldn't help myself, I allowed myself to smile brightly.

"It is so wonderful that you have returned to us after all these years. You are so grown up, and so beautiful, just like your mother." he said.

I felt my cheeks heat up slightly as he complimented me. "Thank you, your Majesty." I said. Odin moved away from me and held out his hand, gesturing towards his family still standing around the throne. I began to walk towards them, when Queen Frigga hurried down the steps with Thor at her side both of them with smiles on their faces.

I looked up at Loki and he too, was smiling but he stayed where he was. Loki hadn't changed much since I had seen him last, in appearance anyways, except, he was taller, more muscular, with his raven black hair slicked back. His emerald green eyes were brighter than ever, and his handsome face was slightly paler than I remember. All in all he was the same Loki I had known as a child, but had now grown into a man. I returned the smile that he gave me and turned my attention back to the Queen and Thor. I gave a small curtsy when they stopped in front of me, and the Queen immediately wrapped her arms around me, giving me a gentle hug.

"It's so wonderful to see you again Elena." she whispered as she released me. Thor gave me a thump on the back in welcome, while saying, "Well, it's been a long time, hasn't it?" "Not long enough." I said, grimly. I had never really liked Thor, he had always been sort of a show off. Also a bit of a selfish, arrogant person, and even now after all these years I still don't like him. He chuckled at my comment as if it meant nothing to him. I saw Loki laugh silently behind his brother's back when I spoke. 'Same old Loki.' I thought.

"We shall have a feast, in honour of your return, Elena." said Odin as he walked over to us. The Queen nodded and Thor rubbed his hands together in excitement. I looked up again at Loki and he tilted his head to one side as he stared at me. I saw his eyes move down and stare at the spot where the silver necklace hung around my neck. I glanced down at it and looked back up again and smiled at him.

"We shall prepare everything. Elena, forgive me for the short reunion, but you must go and rest while we prepare." said the King happily. I laughed at this and nodded as I turned to leave. "Lady Sif will take you back to your chambers." called Frigga from behind me. I turned around, again and curtsied to all of them before Lady Sif led me out of the Throne Room.

"Well, that was exciting." she said sarcastically. "Haha, yeah. That's alright though. I could use some rest before meeting everyone again." Lady Sif nodded and after a few minutes of walking, (again) down many hallways, we finally reached my chambers. "You don't mind me leaving, do you?" Sif asked wearily. "I don't mind. You go and rest." Lady Sif smiled her thanks and took off back the way we came.

**I hope you enjoyed the the third chapter :) Now i have decided to begin to update at least once a week, sometimes once every 2 weeks if I am busy. I hope you can forgive me.**

** Please don't forget to review! I accept all, as long as it is constructive critisism. Thank you!**


	5. Loki

**Surprise! I updated! I know I said I would not update more than once a week, well I thought "My readers deserve another chapter" so here you go! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

I opened the doors and entered my room. I walked to the middle of the large bedroom and sat on the edge of my bed, taking in everything that had happened in the past couple of hours. For the past 10 years, it had been merely a fantasy, a dream that I would ever return to Asgard and now here I was, home once more, where I belonged.

A knock then came at my door almost thirty minutes later. I stood back up and went to open the door. When I opened it I came face to face with Loki.

A huge smile appeared on my face and he smiled back. "Loki." was all I could manage to say.

"Hello, Elli." he said.

'Elli' was what he called me as a child. It was Loki and only Loki that I had given permission to call me that. I giggled. "Please come in." I said opening the door all the way. Loki smiled and walked into the room. 'My goodness, he's tall.' I thought to myself.

Loki had indeed changed since we were children as I had noticed earlier on. He turned to me and continued to smile.

"I didn't properly say hello to you earlier and thought I would take the liberty of coming up here myself." he said. "I missed you, Loki." I said whole heartedly.

I had indeed missed him more than I thought, now that I had seen him. "I missed you too." he said staring into my eyes. There was something in his eyes that I had never noticed before. I wasn't sure what it was, but the look that he had in his eyes when he looked at me now, was different than when he looked at me when we were children.

"Now how about a hug?" he asked, laughing. He opened his arms and I nearly ran into him, almost knocking him over, but he wrapped his arms around me, holding me tightly, to him. I felt an odd sense of safety, with him, that I don't remember having when we were kids. I thought that maybe it was because I had known him for so long, I trusted him with everything, and now that my parents were dead, he was all I had.

"I'm glad to see you kept that necklace." he said after he released me from his arms. "I have worn it day and night for the past ten years, my friend." Loki smiled at this. "I was so happy when I heard that you had written. Perhaps a little more than necessary." he said.

"Well, I was surprised your father actually remembered me." I told him. "I was the one who recognized your handwriting. It hasn't changed much since you were younger." he said smirking.

"You just can't stop making fun of me can you?" I asked. Loki and I had always poked fun at each other, so I was used to it by now. "It's good to see you, Elena." he said. "It's good to see you too." I said happily.

"My father wishes me to tell you, that the feast is ready. I'm supposed to take you down." "You're supposed to, or did you offer?" I asked jokingly. "Yes, I offered. I wanted the chance to say hello to you, privately." he explained. I nodded. "Could you give me a moment to change?" I asked.

"Of course." he said as he nodded his head. He turned around and left, closing the door behind him. I turned around and walked over to my closet and looked at all of my dresses.

A majority of them were styled the same way, but were made in different colours. I looked through them for a few minutes before deciding on a gown. I pulled the chosen gown out of my closet and took off the one I was currently wearing, pulling the new one over my head.

I walked over to the mirror that was hanging above the fireplace and looked at my reflection. The dress was made of emerald green silk. The top of the dress wrapped around my torso and my chest, which fitted my slim body perfectly. The tight sleeves covered both of my arms completely, only leaving my hands showing. The lower half of the beautiful gown was loose and reached slightly past my feet. I left my hair the way it was and when I was satisfied with my appearance I walked out of my bedroom.

Loki was leaning against the wall next to the door frame, and when I walked out of the room, he stood up straight and looked at me with a slightly stunned expression.

"Well? How do I look?" I asked twirling around. Loki placed a hand on my shoulder to stop me from spinning, and falling over and said, "You look pret- ahem, I mean you look beautiful." I smiled up at him, and I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Come, you wouldn't want to be late for your own party." he said as he held out his arm. I looped my own arm through his, and we made our way towards the dining hall, which is also the throne room. "Here we are." he said pushing the door open.

**I hope you enjoyed the the third chapter :) ****Please don't forget to review! I accept all, as long as it is constructive critisism. Thank you!**


	6. The Feast

**I hope you enjoy the the fifth chapter :) ****Please don't forget to review! I accept all, as long as it is constructive critisism. Thank you!**

**Chapter 5**

"Oh my god." I said under my breath.

In the middle of the room was a dining table that was the entire length of the room and at the end of the table sat Odin, with Frigga on his right and Thor on his left. Lady Sif and the Warriors Three were spread evenly along the table with the rest of the guests. There were two empty seats nearest the King. One next to Thor and one next to Frigga. I gripped Loki's arm, in fear of passing out, causing him to laugh at me. Loki led the way, as we walked towards the empty seats.

As we walked along the side of the table, the guests looked up at me with happy expressions, saying things like, "Welcome home." and "It's good to see you, Elena."

I smiled happily back at them. I wondered how my cheeks were handling all of this smiling. My smiles were true and sincere, but I had smiled so much that day, that I wasn't sure I could handle it. I took my seat next to Thor and Loki sat down next to his mother, in front of me. On my left hand side, sat Volstagg, who was looking greedily at the feast set out in front of us. The chatter suddenly died down, and I realized that the King had stood up.

"I'd like to welcome back, the last of the Pendragon family, Lady Elena." he began. "We are gravely sorry for your loss, Elena, but your parents would have been proud of you for being strong in a time of sorrow." I felt tears forming in my eyes as he spoke.

"But this is not a time of sadness, but a time of happiness for your return. Asgard will forever be your home, and you will always be welcome here." he finished. I smiled at his words even though there were tears running down my face. After his words of welcome, he sat down and everyone began to eat.

There were many different conversations going on around the table, none of which I was a part of. I sat and ate quietly; I was still trying to take in all that had happened. Next to me Volstagg was arguing with Fandral, just like they always had.

I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up at the distinct feeling of someone watching me. I looked up and found myself looking into Loki's emerald green eyes. When he caught me staring his eyes widened and he immediately looked back down at his food, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

"Elena." came Volstaggs voice. I looked up from my dessert. A coy smile appeared on his face. "Have you ever been courted?"

The table suddenly went quiet, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Loki look up. I could feel his intense stare burining into me. The question caught me off guard, and I struggled with what to say for a few minutes.

"I...uh...no. Never." I managed to answer. "Why ever not? Any man would be a complete fool not to even think about courting you." he said. I felt my cheeks burn as I blushed.

"Um...well, thank you Volstagg." I managed to answer. "Is there anyone here you have an interest in?" he continued. I saw Loki's head snap up again. I was confused by his sudden interest in this conversation, perhaps he thought of me as more than a friend now? I wasn't sure.

"Elena, just ignore him. He's far too drunk to function." said Fandral. I chuckled at this. "No, Fandral, it's quite alright. He asked me a question, he'll get an answer. No Volstagg, no one has caught my eye yet." I lied.

There was indeed one person I had strong feelings towards for a while now, but I didn't think the entire royal court needed to know just yet. Volstagg's smile disappeared as he let out a huge belch. The entire table shook as everyone laughed, including myself, but excluding Loki as he looked down at his food with a solemn expression.

The feast ended late into the night and I was one of the last people to leave, after Odin and Frigga.

"Well," I said standing up. "I think I'm off to bed." I thanked everyone at the table before walking out of the dining hall and made my way towards my bedroom. It wasn't until I was at least halfway there, that I sensed someone following me. I turned on my heel in the middle of the hallway, but saw nothing; no one appeared to be following me. I shook my head and concluded that I was just imagining things due to the late hour. I continued towards my bedroom and when I finally arrived I opened the door and walked inside. I changed out of my dress and into my white, nightgown.

I walked over to the balcony windows and pushed them open and walked out onto the balcony, looking down upon Asgard.

"It's beautiful. Isn't it?" came a voice from behind me. I spun around and saw Loki standing a few feet behind me, with a smile on his face. "It is very beautiful. It hasn't changed much however." I pointed out. Loki walked up beside me and said, "Not really, no."

A few moments of silence passed between us before he asked, "What you said at dinner...did you mean what you said?" "I don't know what you're talking about." I said looking down at my feet. "Don't play stupid Elena; you know damn well what I'm talking about." "Why does it even matter to you, Loki? It's not your business whether I like someone or not." I said. "I'm sorry. It's just that I..." but he didn't finish his sentence.


	7. A Kiss and Bad Memories

**I hope you enjoy the the sixth chapter :)Yes I updated twice in a very short time:P Sorry:P ahaha.**

**Also, it has and from now on will begin to move fairly quickly because I want to get to the movie point as soon as I can, but I am trying not to rush things too quickly. If you have any construcitve critisism, about that please leave it in a review or PM me. **

**Please don't forget to review! I accept all, as long as it is constructive critisism. Thank you!**

*a few months later*

**Chapter 6**

Almost half a year had gone by since my return, and I felt more at home than I ever had. Loki and I spent most of the time together and I felt that we had grown closer to each other, more than ever. We continued our evening tradition, of star gazing. Though we were no longer children, Loki insisted that we continue it.

"Hurry up Elena! Could you be any slower?" Loki asked one evening.

We were making our way towards our meadow in the forest just outside of the palace. Loki had taken the lead and I somewhere along the way, fell behind. Loki stopped a few feet ahead of me and held out his hand. I squinted at him through the darkness and took his hand.

It wasn't the first time we had held hands since we had been spending time with each other, but this time it felt oddly cold.

"Are you alright?" I asked. Loki gave me a strange look as we continued walking. "Yes, of course. Why?" "Your hands are very cold." I said squeezing his hand. "It is a cold night." he answered.

After a few more minutes of walking we came to a stop at a clearing in the woods. We sat down beside two trees and looked up into the sky, still holding hands. "I love this place." I said taking a deep breath. "It's beautiful."

"No." said Loki. I snapped my head up to look at him and he looked back at me with a faint smile on his lips. "You- are beautiful." he said as if he were stating an obvious fact.

I could feel my cheeks burn as I blushed, I was grateful that it was dark and that he couldn't see it.

"Loki, I-" "Don't." he said placing a finger on my lips. I heard the crunch of the leaves on the ground as he shifted his position. He rested one hand on my lap while the other reached up to my face and caressed my cheek. I shivered slightly at his touch.

"I have always had feelings for you, Elena. Ever since we were children. I- I have loved you even after all these years." he explained as he lifted my chin slightly so my face was even with his and as he pulled me even closer to him. He leaned in and pressed his lips to mine.

My heart began to race as he softly kissed me. A sudden rush of emotion had come over me like never before as I kissed him back. I never wanted him to let me go; I never wanted him to stop, but to stay in that moment forever. His lips were soft and gentle against mine as he kissed me even more passionately. By that point I had my hands around his neck and his were holding my back as he held close to him. His hands had begun to move around my body as he continued to kiss me ever so passionately. I did not know how long it had been, but I did not care, I didn't want it to stop. I felt his hand slowly move up my leg. It didn't bother me at first, until I realized where it was moving.

My heart began to pound against my rib cage as the memory of that night flashed across my mind.

_"Hey there beautiful." called the tallest of the men. I kept walking, ignoring their wolf-whistles. "Hey! Where do you think you're going?" I heard their footsteps coming quickly from behind me as one of them grabbed my wrists tightly and spun me around to face the taller of the two. His breath smelled of liquor. "Let go of me!" I said as I tried to pull myself out of his grasp, but he just held on even tighter. _

_"__Don't struggle. I want to enjoy this." At that he threw me down onto the ground and straddled me. He ordered his friend to hold my hands down as he used his own hands to unbutton my coat and then my dress. I wanted to scream but I was too scared to try. I tried to move out from underneath him, but he just punched me. The warm trickle of blood told me my nose was broken. "Stop!" I managed to scream out. "Shut up!" he said as he brought his fist down on me again. _

All I remembered by the end of that experience was that before the man could take advantage of me, I managed to wriggle out of their grasps, but ever since then I had been more guarded towards men.


	8. Tears and Sleep

**I hope you enjoy the the seventh chapter :)Yes I updated twice in a very short time:P Sorry:P ahaha.**

**Please don't forget to review! I accept all, as long as it is constructive critisism. Thank you!**

**Chapter 7**

I pushed Loki away from me, standing up so quickly it seemed to catch him off guard. He stood up just as I did, giving me a mixed look of confusion and sadness.

"Elena-" he took a step towards me and I slapped him. "Don't you ever touch me there! Don't you EVER touch me again!" I yelled as tears began to form in my eyes. I turned on my heel and began walking quickly back towards the palace. "Elena!" I heard Loki's voice from behind me. "Elena, wait!" "Leave me alone!" I screamed.

I could hear the _crunch _of leaves that told me Loki wasn't far behind me. Soon enough he caught up and grabbed my wrist. As instinct I raised my free arm in front of my face. "Elena." he said catching his breath. "Elena, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm sorry if you thought I was, but I swear to you, I am not." he said. My breathing became heavier, I felt afraid that he would hurt me the way those mortal bastards did.

Tears were now streaming down my face and as Loki gently moved my arm away from my face, I ran for it. "Elena!" he called. I didn't look back, I kept running and running even when I reached the palace I ran down the hallways, ignoring the questions of the people that I had passed. I only stopped running when I reached my bedroom. I slammed the door shut and began pacing back and forth trying to clear my head.

A few minutes later there was a loud knock on my door. "Elena, open the door! Please, let me speak to you!" Loki said as he kept banging on the door. I looked down at the handle and realized that the door was unlocked. Loki could enter at his own will if he wanted to. I wondered if I could quickly and silently lock it before he realized it was unlocked.

However Loki was way ahead of me. He had already realized the door was unlocked and slowly opened it. "Elena?" he asked softly. I started to back away. I didn't really know why I was so afraid of him, I knew he wouldn't hurt me, but I guess it was the memory of that one night that made me think ill of all other men.

"I promise I'm not going to hurt you." he said carefully stepping into the premises. "Don't come any closer." I said, my voice shaking slightly. "Elena. Please, just talk to me." he said inching closer. I took a deep breath as he stopped a few feet from where I was and walked towards me so that we were face to face. "Breathe." he said. I took a deep breath in and slowly let it out, but I kept my eye on him.

"Better?" I nodded. Loki carefully wrapped his arms around me. I sighed. "I'm sorry Loki. It's not that I don't love you, I do, more than you could ever know, but I had a terrible experience on Earth and ever since then I've just been so guarded." I explained. Now that I had calmed down, my mind was cleared and I could really focus on my feelings towards Loki. I loved him, I always had, like he had.

"It's alright." he said holding me to him. I took his face in my hands and looked right into his eyes as I leaned up and pressed my lips to his. This time I felt a strange sensation run through my entire body, almost like a spark, unlike last time. Loki grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me closer so that our bodies were touching.

That night, after a very late dinner, I had wandered off to my bedroom with Loki walking beside me, holding my hand. "Good night." I said when we had reached my room. I leaned up and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Good night." he whispered back. I opened the doors and entered my bedroom. I quickly changed out of my gown and into my night dress and walked over to my bed and slipped between the sheets. I stayed awake for what seemed almost like hours, thinking over the day's events, before drifting off to sleep.

I woke up the next day as the sun had just begun to rise. I sat up in bed and looked around the room, soon discovering that I was not alone. Sitting in the chair that I had placed next to the fireplace, was Loki, fast asleep. The fire next to him was now nothing but coals and seemed to give off no heat whatsoever.

I pushed the sheets back and hopped out of bed and grabbing a blanket on the way, walked to Loki. I unfolded the blanket and draped it over his body in hope that it would give him some warmth. I gave his cheek a light kiss before walking over to my closet and changing out of my night gown and into something more appropriate for the day time.

I chose a gown identical to the green one I wore the previous night, but instead of green it was a soft, metallic pink. I put on matching shoes and jewelry and by then the sun had risen.


	9. Traveling

**Hey guys, i really can't stress this enough, please, please review if you read this story, I don't want to sound like a "review obsessed b*tch" but please just leave a review after reading. Thank you soo much. **

**Thank you for being patient and for being such loyal readers. **

**Now I apologize for making this chapter run fairly fast, but as i have said previously,it's the way I wrote it. :)**

**Chapter 8**

I turned my head out towards the balcony, squinting in the sunlight. I walked out of the room, onto the balcony, soaking up the warm sunlight. The air had a very slight chill to it, but it felt nice.

"You do know I detest being too warm, right?" I heard Loki say from behind me. I continued to stare out ahead as I felt his arms wrap around my waist.

"And you know that I don't like waking up to find someone in my room that wasn't there before, right?" I asked, a corner of my lips pulling into a half smile. "I had to make sure you were alright, especially after yesterday's events..." he said as I placed my hands on his arms.

"You know back on Earth walking into someone's room in the middle of the night without their notice is called 'stalking'. And it is very rude." "Yes, well, that's all well and good, but it makes no difference to me." he said.

"What do you want to do today?" he asked, unwrapping his arms. "I really don't know. There isn't a lot we can do." I said turning to face him. Loki raised an eyebrow and smiled. "What do you mean there isn't a lot we can do? There's plenty. Come on." he said grabbing my hand.

That day, and the many days that came after it, Loki seemed to never leave my side. We did everything we could together, swimming in the great Ocean of Wonders, riding down the rainbow bridge and all around Asgard.

For hours on end each day we would find something new to do. We even took short journeys to the different realms.

We ventured, one day, to Midgard. That specific day I showed him where I stayed, where I went to school and I also showed him my favourite place to think. It was near the end of the day and though I was desperately tired, I decided to show him my thinking place.

Locking up my apartment door, I led him out of the building and showed him the way to the forest where I spent most of my time when I wasn't busy. Walking hand in hand, we walked through the dark woods for little more than an hour before stopping in the middle of a large open meadow. Not nearly as big as the one back home on Asgard, maybe about an eighth of the size, but it made due for me while I was here.

"This is where I used to come when I wanted to relax after school or when I was feeling lonely. I would look to the stars and imagine I was back there, with you." I said staring up to the sky.

"You know you could have just asked Heimdall to open the Bifrost, and he would have done it." he said moving to stand in front of me. I lowered my head and looked at him. I smiled a little, then frowned again.

"I know that now and I knew that then, too, but I was too afraid that I wouldn't be welcomed back." "You know that you are always welcome to Asgard, even if you didn't write, or let us know you were coming. Asgard will always be your home." Loki said taking my face in his hand.

Before I could say anything else, he quickly leaned in and kissed me. I closed my eyes lightly, taking in the kiss, taking in the passion of it. I placed my hands on his neck and kissed him back, with equal amounts of passion and love. As Loki withdrew his lips from mine, he said, "You will never be unwanted, at least not by me. Now let's go home."

I looked up to the sky and nodded, knowing Heimdall was watching and we were instantly pulled through the Bifrost heading home to Asgard.


	10. Proposal

**Hey readers, Thank you so much for being awesome and for being patient with my ranting about reviewing. :) You're the greatest. Please continue to read and review and most of all enjoy my story:) **

**Now I apologize for making this chapter run fairly fast, but as i have said previously,it's the way I wrote it. :)**

**Chapter 9**

*2 Years Later*

"Elena show yourself!" Loki called.

Smirking, I peered around the tall mishappen tree to see if Loki was there. No sign of him. His voice did sound distant, but then again being the God of Mischief and a master of magic, he could make his voice sound farther away than it really was.

The bright green leaves rustled as the light wind blew through the trees and bushes. I closed my eyes and let my senses take over. I could hear every sound, see everything, smell every scent, touch and taste everything so clearly.

Listening intently, I heard the crunch of leaves about a hundred feet away from where I was standing, that indicated Loki's footsteps. He wasn't moving very fast, but he was getting closer and would find me soon if I didn't move quickly. I quickly stepped out from behind the tree and ran straight ahead to the next tree that stood a few feet away.

I stood behind that tree for no more than a few minutes before I was tackled to the ground. It took me a moment before I could realize what had just happened.

Opening my eyes, I turned myself over so I was lying on my back and saw Loki standing over me with a triumphant smile on his handsome face. He held out his hand for me to take, which I did so as he helped me up.

"You could have ripped my dress." I said wiping off the dirt. All Loki did was chuckle at me and then walk away. "Where are you going?" I asked walking up to him. "Just come with me." he said holding out his hand. I gently laced my fingers with his and he led me to the heart of our meadow.

"Elena, we've known each other our whole lives. Ever since you left, you were all I thought about." Loki walked right up to me and took both of my hands in his.

"Loki," I began, but he cut me off. "Please, just let me finish." I smiled at him and nodded. "When you returned, I realized that I really cared about you, I realized that I don't love anyone else the way I love you, and I don't want anyone else, BUT you. I promise to love you until the ends of forever, if you promise to marry me and be my beloved wife until the end of time."

I stood silent for a moment taking everything in, and finally answered, "Yes. Of course!" I smiled and practically threw myself at him, the way they did it on the films down on Midgard.

I heard Loki laugh as he tightly wrapped his arms around me. "I love you so much." I whispered. I wanted nothing more than to be Loki's wife, he was my everything, the only one I loved more than anything in the nine realms, and I wanted to spend my immortal life with him, no matter what the costs.


	11. Getting Ready

**Hey readers, Thank you so much for everything. Your support means the world to me! You're the greatest. Please continue to read and review and most of all enjoy my story:) **

*about a month or so later*

**Chapter 10**

I stared at my reflection in the mirror in front of me, gaping. I didn't look like me, I looked different, a little. I was surrounded by young maidens, each of them attending to some part of me. Some with my hair, others with my face and the rest with my dress. I had been standing for a few hours whilst they readied me for my wedding. Sif had come in a few times to check on me, but I haven't seen her since she left about an hour ago.

I felt nervous, I wasn't entirely sure how Asgardian weddings went, but I did request that they do it as similarly to Midgardian weddings, because I was more familiar with how they worked.

After a few more finishing touches one of the maidens said, "My lady, you are ready." I looked at my reflection once more and just stared.

The dress I wore was a shimmering silver and was somewhat longer than floor length. It was sleeveless and the designs around the top of the bodice were very detailed and intricate. The dress had a zipper on the side. The top half was fitted very tight around my torso, but from waist down, it flowed to the floor giving the illusion of a silvery liquid. It was a very beautiful gown, one that I had not picked from Earth, but was one that the Queen had given me as a gift.

My hair was done up so that the front was loosely pulled up by diamond encrusted pins and there were a few loose curls of dark brown hair that was left to frame my face. The hair that was not pulled up, fell down my back in loose, tidy curls. The only jewelry I wore was the emerald encrusted bracelet that Loki had given me as an engagement gift and the silver, winged necklace that I had always worn.

All in all, I felt more like a princess than I really was, and I looked the part too.

"You look wonderful." said Sif. I turned my head towards the door and saw her walking over to me, smiling. "Thank you." I replied, returning the smile. "I have something for you, something that the queen thought you might like." she said holding out her hand. In the center of her palm was a pair of small diamond earrings.

"They were your mother's. Frigga said she wore them at her wedding and thought you might like to wear them at yours." I carefully took the earrings out of her hand and placed them in my ears.

"Thank you." I said. Suddenly, I didn't feel so nervous anymore. Having something of my mother's made me feel happier and somewhat more calm. "Come on, let's get you down before Loki comes up here and drags you down." she said chuckling.


	12. Wedding

**Hey readers, Thank you so much for everything. Your support means the world to me! You're the greatest. Please continue to read and review and most of all enjoy my story:) **

**I won't be updating for a little while, so i can write some more of this to update:P i have had these previous chapters written already so i was able to put them up faster, but this will be the last one for a few days, so hang in there! :D**

**Now I kinda took a blind shot at this wedding scene, i know it may not be accurate but i kinda made some of it up so it would work with the story, please dont judge me on it:)**

**Chapter 11**

Sif led me down to the Throne Room, but left me just outside the doors before whispering, "Good luck." and running off. I stood outside the doors with white lilies in my hands and waited for the moment when I could go inside. I had no idea what to expect when I walked into the Throne Room, but it certainly wasn't what I saw when the time came for me to enter.

There was a long red carpet that ran from where I stood, to the very end to where the Throne stood. The entire hall was decorated with almost every decoration imaginable, but in soft gold's and reds, the somewhat "traditional colours" that are hung up around the palace. At the end, by the Throne, sat the King, Frigga standing next to him, Thor stood at the base of the steps along with his brother.

The two of them wore their ceremonial clothing. Thor with his silver, winged helmet and red cape, and Loki, looking as handsome as ever, wore his golden, horned helmet and green cape. The rest of the overly large hall was filled with members of court and all those of Asgard that came to see their princes' wedding.

I took a deep breath and began to make my way down towards my husband to be.

It took me a fair amount of time before I finally reached the steps that led to the throne, but when I saw Loki smiling brightly at me, it all felt worth it. Loki held out his arm for me and together we walked up the stairs, where Odin sat looking very formal himself. As we reached the top of the steps, together, we bowed to our King as he stood up and ordered silence.

Loki and I straightened ourselves out and Odin began the ceremony. "My Lords, Ladies and Gentlemen of Asgard. We are gathered here on this glorious day, to celebrate through an ancient rite of hand fasting," Odin briefly smiled down at me, acknowledging my wishes for a more Midgardian wedding.

"The union of my son, Loki Odinson, and Lady Elena Pendragon." At these words, Loki and I turned to face each other and I placed both of my hands in his. His hands, were soft, gentle and slightly cooler than they usually were. He looked into my eyes and smiled, clearly as happy and excited as I was. I smiled ever so brightly in return, and wanted so much to tell him how much I loved him.

"Is it your wish, Loki, to become one with this woman?" Loki looked briefly at his father and then back to me. "It is." he said happily. Odin then turned to me. "Is it your wish, Elena, to become one with this man?" "It is." I said smiling. "If there is any man or woman who is held witness here today who believes they should not be joined in marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace."

No one spoke, the entire hall was quiet, and not a noise came from anyone. "Please hold out your left hands."

I knotted my eyebrows together, unsure of this custom, when I realized it must have been an Asgardian tradition, which I did not know of. A young man, dressed in court clothes stepped in front of the King and on each of our hands, cut a thin, deep line across our palms with a small dagger.

Then we were asked to hold hands. I held my palm upwards, waiting for Loki to grasp it, which he did so gently. "Through this blood bond you are now married. Loki, you may kiss your bride." Loki gently pulled me into his arms and kissed me softly. I smiled into his kiss as applause erupted around us.


	13. The Fara

******Hey readers, Thank you so much for everything. Your support means the world to me! You're the greatest. Please continue to read and review and most of all enjoy my story:) **

**Chapter 12**

After the ceremony, there was music and everyone began to dance. Loki led me out onto the floor and pulled me closer to him. I rested my head on his shoulder and smiled. I hadn't felt this happy in over 10 years.

The dancing went on for most of the night, by the time it was about midnight, I was growing bored. "Is it me, or are you getting tired of all of this dancing, and celebrating?" Loki asked. I brought my head up off of his shoulder and looked up into his face. His eyes were searching me; I knew he was reading my mind. "Shall we go?" he whispered. I smiled and nodded and we slowly began to move our way through the crowd and out of the palace.

Loki and I walked hand in hand around the garden, not speaking, just enjoying each other's company. I wanted desperately to go to the meadow, to go to the one place I know that no one would disturb us. "You want to go to the meadow?" Loki asked a hint of humour in his voice.

"Yes. And could you please stop reading my mind? You know I don't like it when you do that. My mind is the only place private." I said. I looked up and saw him looking at me. "Of course, I'm sorry. But you know why I do it. I have to keep an eye out in case of another accident." "I know, but please don't be invading my mind every minute of the day?" I asked as nicely as I could. Loki smiled and nodded. "Thank you."

As we walked, once again in silence, I thought about that "accident". It happened many years ago, when I was about seven or eight years of age.

I was born, shall I say...different. I was born with some form of creature inside of me. It was me, but by far more powerful and stronger than I could ever really be as I am now. In some cases The Fara could become as strong and powerful as Thor or Odin themselves, which could be quite dangerous.

It was a creature that could not be controlled, except by the one who unleashes it from within me. It was very simple however, I have learned, to even begin to awaken The Fara. A terrible insult and any physical violence put together, or anything that can cause me to get seriously angry, will begin to awaken it from within me.

It's me, but a completely different me, a more dangerous me. I could still feel human emotions, like love and pity and every other emotion, but I was dangerous and had very little control over my actions.

The last time it was unleashed, when I was very young and had very minimal control over my emotions and feelings, I alone had almost killed the entire population of a small planet outside of the Nine Realms. It took years for Odin, and many of his trusted friends, to put The Fara back to sleep.

The only way, however, to truly be rid of The Fara was to kill it, and to do that, one would have to potentially kill me. Loki and Thor didn't think that was the best of ideas at the time, especially when I was so young, which is why they tried to just put it back to sleep.

Now, I was in far more control of my feelings and emotions, but Loki still felt that it was necessary to try and keep watch over my mind, just in case.


	14. Consummation

**HAPPY FRIDAY PEOPLE! WARNING THIS CHAPTER MAY-NO-DOES CONTAIN MATURE SUBJECT MATTER! VIEWER DISCRETION...NAH YOU'RE OLD ENOUGH TO THINK FOR YOURSELVES! ENJOY!:D**

**Hey readers, Thank you so much for everything. Your support means the world to me! You're the greatest. Please continue to read and review and most of all enjoy my story:) **

**Chapter 13**

Finally, after a few long minutes of walking we reached our meadow. Loki walked ahead of me, and took off his helmet, placing it next to a tree on his left. I walked over to him just as he began to take of his cape.

"Let me help you." I said placing a hand on his shoulder. I knew how heavy his cape was and that it wasn't easy to take off alone.

I began to undo the fastenings that held the cape to the rest of his armor and gently lifted it off of his shoulders. I placed his cape next to his helmet.

Loki gently grabbed my hand and began to pull me towards the middle of the meadow, all the while, smiling and staring me straight in the eye. When he stopped he pulled me into his arms and began to place light kisses all over my neck. I closed my eyes and sighed deeply.

"Loki..." I whispered. Loki looked up at me and smiled again as he, carefully pulled me to sit down in front of him. I heard him as he sat down behind me and begin to take the pins out of my hair.

I knew what he was doing, what he wanted, and I'd be lying if I said I didn't want the same thing. My hair fell loose around my shoulders as he pulled the final pin out and tossed it aside. His hands then moved down my neck, across my shoulders and finally down my sides. He gave the zipper a small tug and unzipped the dress. Instinctivly I moved my hand and held the dress up.

I looked over my shoulder at Loki and saw him kneeling behind me, wearing nothing but his basic leather trousers. I turned to face him, sitting back on my heels. Loki took my hand and moved it off of the dress, letting it fall around me. I blushed so deeply that I was more than thankful that it was dark outside. Loki grabbed my hands and pulled me out of the dress, and closer to him so that our faces were barely inches apart.

""If I profane with my unworthiest hand This holy shrine, the gentle sin is this; My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."" he whispered.

I placed my hands around his neck, pulling myself closer to him, our chests' now touching. ""Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand to much, Which mannerly devotion shows in this; For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, And palm to palm is holy palmers's kiss."" I said softly in reply.

""Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?""

""Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."" I quoted. I could feel his sweet, warm breath in my face as he continued, ""O, then dear saint, let lips do what hands do! They pray; grant thou, lest faith turn to despair.""

""Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake."" Loki wrapped his arms around my waist, sending a chill throughout my body.

""Then move not while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by thine my sin is purged."" I leaned in towards him, allowing our lips to touch. Loki deepened the kiss and moved his hands up to my neck.

I felt his thumb gently stroked the pulse point in my neck. His tongue swept over my lower lip as I opened my mouth more than willingly. With a slight push, I fell on my back with Loki on top of me, our lips still locked, tongues battling for dominance.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, bringing him closer to me. Loki, now no longer wearing his trousers, slid his hand down my side and just on the inside of my thigh, sending a strange sensation between my legs.

"Don't even try to tease me." I said softly when I seperated my lips from his. I pulled his body closer to mine so that there was hardly any space between us. His hands began to roam my body, touching me in places that I had never been touched. "You are so beautiful." I said. I smiled up at him and placed a hand on his cheek. "Not as beautiful as you." he answered.

I smiled up at him as he brought his lips down on mine again.

Loki positioned himself over my entrance and pushed. A small whimper escaped from my lips, but I didn't scream. I didn't care that it hurt, all I cared about was being with the man I loved more than anything. Loki pushed again and again and finally broke through the barrier, that was my virginity. There was a sudden rush of pain, but in less than a minute it subsided.

A sudden, wonderful feeling then took over the pain. He withdrew a little and pushed again and I pushed back. I smiled through his kisses as he began to move rhythmically. The constant strokes set a pulse of wonderful pleasure somewhere in my groin. Every time our bodies came together he moaned and I gave little gasps of excitement and I dug my fingers into his back.

Soon my gasps became moans and cries. I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him, if possible closer to me, deepening our kisses.

Kissing him and having him make love to me drove me out of my mind with pleasure. A sudden spasm of joy overcame me, it was so violent, it felt like falling off a horse. Crying out loud, I parted my lips from his and looked up into his sparkling green eyes.

Another wave of unbearable pleasure took over me as I called out his name, but then I felt his body convulse and as he cried out, I felt a hot jet spurt inside of me. Moaning loudly as one last wave of pleasure overcame me, the feeling began to fade and both of us went still.


	15. Midnight Conversation

**Hey readers, Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I finally finished this chapter. I am now working on the next one, but I have summatives due and exams coming up in about a week or so, so if I do not update fast enough, I do apologize.**

**Thank you so much for everything. Your support means the world to me! You're the greatest. Please continue to read and review and most of all enjoy my story:) **

**Chapter 14**

Everything was quiet. Not a sound could be heard from anything or anyone. We layed outside, on the grass looking up at the sky.

Loki had his arms wrapped around me as I rested my head on his chest. His heart was beating fairly quickly, as was mine, but I enjoyed the sound.

"I had never done that before." he said quietly. I moved my head to look at him, but stayed silent. "It was wonderful." he carefully brought his head up off the ground and stared down at me.

I just smiled up at him, still not saying anything. Sighing, he laid his head back on the grass. "I love you." I whispered, wrapping my arm around his waist. I closed my eyes, and a long moment of silence passed before he answered, "I love you too."

"Do you think my brother will ever find love?" he asked suddenly. I opened my eyes and sat up, bringing my knees to my chest. "I don't know. Your brother's mind works in mysterious ways." I answered.

"Yes, but he's never seemed like the loving type." "Well to be honest neither did you. Especially according to the mortals down on earth." I said smiling to myself. "Well that's because they're sources are outdated. And don't forget they have no idea you were apart of my life. You wiped your entire existence out of they're books and stories." he said, now sitting up.

He rested his head on my shoulder and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Loki, you know your brother better than I, so I really don't have an answer to your question. Although, you finally have something that he may never have."

"And what's that?" he asked. "A wife, as wonderful as I am." I said sarcastically. Loki chuckled at this remark. "Yes. But it's only a matter of time, before he finds someone just as wonderful as you are, and then we'll be even and then everyone will still love him more than me." he said solemnly.

"Loki, you don't need the whole universe to love you. Your family loves you, your friends love you, and I love you. Is that not enough?"

"In some ways, yes. But I am sick of everything being about Thor. All everyone talks about is Thor this and Thor that. For once I want to be that center of attention. And besides I don't have any friends." he said laying back on the grass.

"What about your family? They love you." "Hardly. They favour Thor. He is the next in line for the Throne, not me. They don't care about what I have done, they don't even pay attention to what I do. I love Thor, but sometimes I wish that it was me getting all the praise and attention, even just for one day." he said thoughtfully, as if he was imagining what it would be like to be Thor for a day.

I placed my head in my hands and sighed, unsure of how else to comfort him. Instead, I just laid down next to him and resumed my place, with my head on his chest and arm across his waist.

"You have done some wonderful things in your life, Loki. I mean after all you have a gift of magic, not Thor. You don't have the stress of responsibility that goes with being on the Throne, or being next in line to the Throne. You have plenty of other reasons to love being you. You just need to start seeing them and believing in yourself." I told him as lovingly as I could.

"I suppose." was all he replied with before the two of us fell silent, and slept through the rest of the night.


	16. Spending Time

**Hey readers, Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I finally finished this chapter. This will be the last chapter I update for a while, because I have summatives due and exams coming up in less than a week. I AM SOOOO SORRY! **

**Thank you so much for everything. Your support means the world to me! You're the greatest. Please continue to read and review and most of all enjoy my story:) **

**Chapter 15**

When I woke up the next morning, the sun was shining brightly and the sky was clear and blue. I found myself wrapped in Loki's arms, and in blankets that I did not know were there the night before.

Behind me, I heard Loki yawn and then taking his arms off of me, he sat up and stretched. I rolled onto my back and looked up at the sky. "Did you sleep well?" Loki asked as he stood up and pulled on his pants. "Yes. Better than I had in days." I answered. Loki looked down at me and laughed silently. "You'd better get up and dress. I'm quite sure someone will have noticed our absence."

"Pass me my gown." I said sitting up. Loki bent down and carefully lifted my dress from the grass and threw it at me. Slowly, I started to stand up, and noticing Loki staring at me, I quickly used the dress to cover me. "Why are you hiding? You are so beautiful." he said walking over to me. My cheeks were started to burn as I blushed from his compliment.

After we were dressed and had cleaned ourselves up a bit, we walked back to the palace. When we arrived, there were people upon people congratulating us on our marriage. I felt it was a miracle to finally find some peace and quiet when we reached my bedroom. Immediatly I ran to my closet to find a new dress to wear. I didn't want to wear my wedding dress everywhere I went.

So, I searched and searched for the longest of times before I decided to put on my riding clothes. I pulled out my leather pants, my thin, longsleeved cotton shirt, and a brown jacket. I walked behind my dressing screen and changed out of my gown, into the new clothes. "I was thinking that maybe tonight, after dinner we could go down for a swim." said Loki. I peered around the side of the screen and saw that he had changed into his..."everyday" clothing. "I'd love too. I was thinking that we could go riding this afternoon, if that's alright too." I said smiling at him.

After I had changed and after we had eaten breakfast, Loki and I took our horses and rode around Asgard for the majority of the day. Just as the sun began to set, we took a break from riding and hiked through the mountains, so we could see the sunset from a higher point of view.

The mountains rose just above the ocean and the view was absolutely, stunning. When we reached the halfway point, which was actually fairly high, I walked ahead and stared out at the sky and the water.

"Shall we?" Loki asked walking up behind me. "Hm?" I asked turning around. "Shall we jump? You did promise that we would go swimming." "You want to jump from over a thousand feet high?" I asked increduously. Loki laughed as he backed up and began to take layers, upon layers of his clothing.

I stared at him wide eyed. "Are we...swimming...without clothes?" I asked watching him. "Are you nervous?" he asked standing in front of me with nothing but his leather trousers. I felt myself blush, just as deeply as I had the previous night, only now, he could see. "Elena, I don't care what you look like, you'll always be beautiful to me. You don't have to be afraid." he said walking to me.

Stopping in front of me he reached out and began to undo the laces holding my jacket together. "I know how to undress myself." I said knocking his hands out of the way. Slightly irritated, I finished undoing the laces, took my jacket off and tossed with Loki's pile of clothes. Next I took off my boots, and then my shirt. Underneath I had a very long and wide piece of material wrapped around my torso and underneath my pants I had some wrapped around my thighs up to my hips.

The material was very flexible. Loki took my shirt from me as I began to take of my pants. I blushed even more deeply as I stood there, feeling vulnerable wearing just this material. Loki grasped my hand and we turned out towards the setting sun and I looked down. Seeing the height frightened me a little. Holding Loki's hand even tighter, we jumped straight down and plunged into the cool, refreshing ocean.


	17. Argument

**Hey readers, Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I finally finished this chapter. Don't worry I didn't get abducted by aliens, I've just been busy:P But now that exams are over, I'll have some more time to write this for you guys. :)**

**Thank you so much for everything. Your support means the world to me! You're the greatest. Please continue to read and review and most of all enjoy my story:) **

**Chapter 16**

**(If you were wondering, Elena would now be 21)**

Days passed quickly, minutes turned into hours, hours turned into days, days into months and before I knew it, it was almost the end of a new year. Loki had become distant in the past month or so.

He was always off doing something, that I wasn't allowed to know about apparently. The first few weeks that he had told me this, I didn't think much of it until almost two months of the same late nights of me wondering where he was and what he was up to.

It was late into the evening, and I was lying on my stomach, eyes closed, lips pulled into a smile as Loki lay on his side next to me.

"I love you." he whispered, wrapping an arm around my bare waist, and resting his head lightly on my back. I was surprised at how light he was, considering how tall and muscle built he was.

His skin was still cold to the touch but I was used to it now. "I love you more." I said quietly. All he did was laugh lightly. "Tomorrow is Thor's coronation." he said after a moment of silence.

"I know, so what?" I asked, opening my eyes. "What if it were me, not Thor?" I shifted myself so that I was lying on my side and facing Loki. He placed his hands on my waist and pulled me into him.

"If it was your coronation, then...I would be very proud of you." I said. Loki smiled in the candle lit darkness, and took my face in his hands, and kissed me.

"You would make a great king." I said after we parted lips. Again, he smiled. "And you would make a wonderful queen."

As he said this, my smile faltered, and my expression turned solemn. "What is it?" he asked. I didn't look into his eyes when I spoke.

"It's just...I don't want to be queen. I would never want to be queen." I said. I didn't need to look at Loki to know what his expression would be. "Why? Why wouldn't you want to be a queen?" he almost yelled. I didn't answer.

"Elena, are you insane? Think of all the power you would have! All of the things you would be able to do in your position!" Getting slightly angry, I pushed him away from me and got up out of bed, grabbed my robe and pulled it on.

Then turning back to look at him, I said, "That's exactly why I don't want to be queen! I don't want that kind of power, that responsibility! And that's why YOU aren't ready to be king! Because all you care about is the power you'll have over everybody else!"

My voice had risen to a yell and I was sure somebody would have heard us. Loki was now standing on the other side of the bed, and was making his way towards me, grabbing his own robe, and pulled it on before stopping in front of me.

"You think that's all I care about?" he asked, his body shaking with anger. I opened my mouth to answer but he continued on. "It's not ALL I care about, _Elena_," he spat my name. "I care about being above everyone else, being above my brother, being somebody for ONCE in my life! That's it! Those are the only reasons, power and being someone for once. If you were me, you would know what that's like."

"Exactly, I'm not you. I'm not a selfish, power hungry dog like you." I said angrily. Loki raised and eyebrow and glared at me. "I wouldn't expect you to understand." "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"You don't know what it's like to have to live up to someone, to live up to someone's expectations! And that's because your parents dropped dead before you even had the chance to grow the fuck up!"

I opened my mouth slightly, wanting to say something back, but I found myself speechless. Loki just glared at me, then stormed out of my room. I found myself shaking, as fresh tears started to run down my cheeks.

He may as well have beaten me to death for all I cared, his words were killing me inside. I had never known Loki to have said such things, and he certainly never said such things to me or to anyone before.

I slid down the wall I was leaning against, and sat on the floor, crying and shaking. I felt weak, and I knew what I was doing was weak, but what he said was unbearable.

All I remember after that, was falling asleep on the floor that night.


	18. Apologies

**Hey readers, a quick thank you to all of my dedicated and new readers and reviewers:) Thank you for everything.**

**Umm a quick note, and I really hope im not sounding too b*tchy here, but I really really need any of you who read this, to review. They're part of the reason, I keep writing for you guys. So please review, whether you have an account or not, whether you like this story or not. **

**Now I just changed this chapter due to a review that got me thinking about some stuff, so i just changed up how Elena reacts to Loki's apology:) i think it suits her personality better :) So enjoy!**

**Chapter 17**

The next day, Thor's coronation day, I woke up on the floor, my tears were dried to my face, and more began to fall as I recalled the argument from the night before. I managed to pull myself up off the floor and head into my washing room to take a bath. The hot water helped calm me down and clear my head of all the things that had happened.

I washed my hair, my body and once I had finished, I climbed out of the bath and back into my room to change for the ceremony. I decided on a strapless, red satin gown that had a corset like top half and a long, loose bottom half.

The top was decorated with miniscule silver glitter that sparkled in the morning sunlight. The bottom was not decorated but the shine of the satin was enough. I had to ask a few of the hand maidens to help me do it up, and then to help me with my hair.

I watched in my mirror as they played with my hair, deciding on what hairstyle to do. They ended up leaving my hair down, but pulled the right side up with a ruby encrusted silver comb. When they left I walked over to my vanity and pulled out some of the makeup that I had.

I applied a light shade of blush, and used some very light blue and purple eye shadows and created a smoky eye look that I had seen on Earth. I never wore lipstick so I allowed my lips to stay their natural pink colour.

When I had finished with my makeup I put everything away and stood up, leaving my room. I went in search for Lady Sif and the Warriors Three for some company. I figured they would have already been down in the Throne room, and the actual coronation wouldn't start for at least another hour or so.

I made my down to the Throne room and once there, there were still people going inside. I was surprised at this, but then I realized that the whole of Asgard must have been invited. No doubt to congratulate their new king.

I managed to squeeze through the doors without getting run over and when I was inside I went in search of Sif. I stopped to speak to a few people along the way, some I hadn't seen in years, and some that were friends of my parents and wanted to give me their condolences.

I looked around the room and smiled. It made me happy to see everyone come together to celebrate, whether it was for Thor, or because they all just wanted to see each other again.

Down near the steps to the Throne, I spotted Lady Sif, Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg all standing together, laughing. I made my way through the crowd of people and walked up to them.

"Lady Elena!" cried Volstagg. I smiled brightly at them all. "My it's been a while since I've seen you! Loki been keeping you busy, has he?" he asked laughing. I glanced over at Sif who just shook her head.

We talked, we laughed and Volstagg almost managed to get drunk from drinking so much alcohol. Suddenly however, Sif glanced behind me at something and when I turned around I saw Loki walking towards me, wearing his ceremonial clothes. I turned back to the others, not wanting to speak to Loki after last night. "Are you alright?" Sif asked still keeping her eye on Loki. "I'm fine." I lied. "Elena. Can I speak with you?" came Loki's voice from behind me.

I turned to look at him and glared. "No. You can't." I said walking past him. "Elena, for goodness sake!" he called after me. Loki grabbed my arm and forced me to look at him. "Let go of me." I demanded. "Not unless you listen to me." he said pulling me along behind him. H

He pulled me into a hallway connected to the Throne room and pushed me up against a wall, still grasping my arm. "You need to listen." he said. "No I don't, nor do I want to. Now please let go of my arm." "I need to apologize for what I said last night." he said, still not releasing my arm. "Loki, there is nothing you can say that will make up for what you said. I could have sworn that I died inside." I said.

Loki placed his free hand on my cheek and used his thumb to wipe away the tears that started to fall. "Elena, I was angry, there is no legitimate excuse for how I acted, but you need to know how sorry I am. I crossed a line and I realize that, and I am so sorry." I looked into his eyes and saw that the sincerity was there, but it didn't change anything. I just shook my head.

"Is there nothing I can do? Because whether you like it or not you're stuck with me for the rest of your life, I'm your husband, and I know you love me." he said. A small laugh escaped from my lips at this, causing Loki to smile.

"Of course I forgive you. And you're right I do love you and I always will." I said looking down at my feet. It was then Loki released my arm from his death grip and took my hand. Out in the Throne room it was silent, and then applause erupted. "Father, then mother, then you and me and finally Thor. Come, they're waiting for us."


	19. Coronation

**Hey readers, a quick thank you to all of my dedicated and new readers and reviewers:) Thank you for everything.**

**ENJOY!:D**

**Chapter 18**

As Loki and I walked down the aisle, my hand on his arm, the entire hall applauded. Once we reached the steps, Loki took his place next to his mother; I took my place below him, next to Lady Sif.

Now all we had to do was wait for Thor. Ahead, at the very end I spotted Thor as he yelled in triumph and raised his arm, Mjolnir in hand. It was then that crowd started to applaud, louder than before. Thor, smiling bigger than ever began to make his way to the steps. I shook my head as he tossed the hammer in the air, caught it and pointed it forward, making the crowd go wilder.

"Oh please." muttered Sif. I laughed at this remark. Thor had always been a show off. I turned my head to look up at Loki, who was smiling, and then I looked at Odin, who seemed slightly irritated. After many rounds of applause, Thor reached the bottom of the steps and kneeled as he removed his helmet and placed his hammer down next to him.

Odin banged the staff on the floor and instantly the whole hall went quiet. "Thor Odinson, my heir, my first born. So long entrusted with the mighty hammer Mjolnir, forged in the heart of a dying star, its power has no equal, as a weapon to destroy or as a tool to build. 'Tis a fit companion for a King." the Allfather said, beginning his speech.

"I have defended Asgard and the lives of the innocent across the Nine Realms from the time of the great beginning. Though the day has come, now that you are of age, that I pass this responsibility down to you."

At this I glanced up at the man standing next to me and saw his smile fall slightly. "Do you swear to guard the Nine Realms?" "I swear." Thor replied.

"And do you swear to preserve the peace?" "I swear." he repeated.

"Do you swear to cast aside all selfish ambition and pledge yourself only to the good of the Realm?" "I swear!" Thor yelled, raising Mjolnir in the air. "Then on this day, I Odin Allfather, proclaim you-" then he stopped.

Odin's eyes scanned the room as if he were searching for something. "The Frost Giants." he announced after a few moments.

Everyone in the hall began to mutter amongst themselves, but the King banged the staff on the floor once more. I didn't know what it was meant to do, but he certainly knew what he was doing. Lady Sif joined the Warriors Three on the other side of the stairs.

"Thor, Loki, come with me." Odin commanded. Loki stepped in front of me, "Go to my room and I'll meet you there when I can." he said before running after his brother and father.

When they left Frigga guided me out of the room and once she departed to her own chambers I headed off to Loki's. Before I went to his room, I made a quick trip to my own so I could change.

A few hand maids were around, cleaning up, so I asked them to help me out of my dress and into my suit. Stepping out of my dress, I grabbed my suit from one of the ladies an started to pull it on.

It was a tight body suit, made of simple, black material that was moveable, waterproof, tear-proof, and very durable. The black boots I wore were knee high and had a few inches of a block-like heel. Around my waist was a thin black belt that held a small silver device, which was actually my silver staff that helped me channel my magic and also it acted as a physical weapon of sorts. The suit had a zipper that ran from the neck, to about mid-waist. Over all I was protected, and comfortable.

I didn't really know why I decided to put this on, but I had a strong feeling that a fight was coming up. I gave my thanks to the maids, and ran out the door towards Loki's bedroom. Along the way, I brushed my fingers through my hair and tied it up with an elastic band.

When I reached the doors leading to his room I pushed them open and walked inside. Loki wasn't there yet, so I waited, rather impatiently. If there were Frost Giants in Asgard, we're all in danger. I paced back and forth within his room until he returned, an hour later.

"Elena, are you alright?" he asked walking up to me. He had changed out of his ceremonial clothes and into his everyday uniform. "Of course I'm fine. What happened?" I asked. Loki nodded in reply before he said, "We're going to Jotunheim."


	20. Jotunheim

**Hey readers, a quick thank you to all of my dedicated and new readers and reviewers:) Thank you for everything! **

**For all of my fellow Canadian readers out there: HAPPY CANADA DAY! :D **

**Chapter 19**

The seven of us all on individual horses rode down the rainbow bridge towards the familiar golden dome where Heimdall allowed people to pass through the Bifrost. It took barely five minutes and once were fairly close to where Heimdall stood, we all unmounted our horses and walked towards him.

"You leave this to me." Loki said to Thor, walking ahead as we stopped in front of the tall guardian. "Good Heimdall-" he began before being cut off. "You're not dressed warmly enough." "I'm sorry?" Loki asked.

"Do you think that you can decieve me?" Heimdall questioned. Loki laughed nervously. "You must be mistaken-" "Enough!" Thor's booming voice interupted. The older brother walked up ahead of his brother.

"Heimdall may we pass?" he asked his hand clenching tighter around Mjolnir. "Never has an enemy slipped my watch, until this day. I wish to know how that happened." "Then tell no one where we have gone until we've returned. Is that understand?"

Thor did not wait for an answer as he walked past Heimdall into the golden dome. As the rest of us walked past him and Loki who still had not moved, Volstagg walked by him saying, "What happened? Silver tongue turned to lead?" They all chuckled at Volstaggs joke, even I did, but stopped as soon as Loki gave me a look.

Heimdall followed us inside as we spread ourselves out in front of the Bifrost opening. The dome then began to spin.

"Be warned. I will honour my sworn oath to protect this realm as its Gatekeeper. If your return threatens the safety of Asgard, the Bifrost will remain closed to you, and you'll be left to die in the cold waste of Jotunheim." Heimdall explained.

I shuddered at the thought of being left on that cold wasteland. "Couldn't you just leave the bridge open for us?" Volstagg asked hopefully. "To leave the bridge open would unleash the full power of the Bifrost and destroy Jotunheim, with you upon it."

"I have no plans to die today." said Thor confidently. "None do." Heimdall replied. With that, Heimdall pushed his sword which acted like a key, into the lock and we were pulled through the bright lights of the Bifrost.

With a huge _thud_, and a gust of cold air, we landed on the cold, seemingly lifeless planet, Jotunheim. I looked around me and saw nothing but snow, ice, and darkness. It was cold enough on this place that I could see my breath whenever I breathed. I wished I had dressed warmer, but it was too late now.

"We shouldn't be here." Hogun stated. "What was your first guess?" I asked sarcastically. "Let's move." said Thor leading us. As we walked, all around me I could hear the sounds of pieces of ice breaking apart. "Are you afraid?" Loki asked quietly. I shook my head. "I have no reason to be."

"Where are they?" Sif asked after a long few minutes of walking. "Hiding," said Thor. "As cowards always do." We walked on for a while longer, but stopped when we came to a large, building like structure. I couldn't see anyone where we were, but I heard someone speak and the voice came from higher up.

"You've come a long way to die Asgardians." "I am Thor Odinson." said Thor. "We know who you are." said the voice. Whoever he was, his voice sent a chill downmy spine whenever he spoke. "How did your people get into Asgard?" Thor questioned. "The house of Odin is full of traitors."

I squinted in the darkness for the owner of the voice, and spotted a huge, blue giant with red eyes, sitting on some sort of throne. "Do not dishonour my father's name with your lies!" Thor cried, raising his hammer. The Frost Giant stood suddenly, glaring down at the blond haired prince.

"Your father is a murderer and a thief! And why have you come here? To make peace? You long for battle, you crave it! You're nothing but a boy, trying to prove himself a man." the giant said, insulting Thor. "Well this _boy_ has grown tired of your mockery." I looked around nervously as more Frost Giants appeared, creating sharp weapons made of ice.

It was then that Loki quickly walked up to his brother, grasping his arm and saying, "Thor stop and think, look around you we're outnumbered." "Know your place, brother." Thor said angrily.

"You know not what your actions would unleash. I do. Go now, while I still allow it." said the king. When I looked closer at him, putting together his appearance and title, I realized he was Laufey. I felt stupid for not putting this together earlier, but little did it matter.

"We will accept your most gracious offer." Loki said bowing slightly. "Come on brother." he growled. I watched as Thor sighed heavily, and I knew he didn't want to leave under the impression that he was coward, but all the same, he turned and started walking away. "Run back home little princess." said one of the giants. "Damn." said Loki.


	21. Battle

**Hey readers! Oh boy. Ok I really hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. A lot **

**of you were getting really excited and hoping for a super action packed **

**chapter...well all I can say is, battle scenes...not my forte. I did my best, **

**so please no hate. I really hope I don't disappont you guys with this. I've **

**been super worried about losing all my readers over this :P**

**ANYWAYS: a quick thank you to all of my dedicated and new readers and reviewers:) Thank you for everything! **

**Chapter 20**

I wrapped my hand around the little silver device, as Thor spun around and whacked the giant across the face, decapitating it.

Then the battle began. I pulled the device out and it instantly became the weapon I needed it to be. We all ended up getting separated during the fight, so I was on my own, as three Frost Giants were headed for me.

I smiled to myself as I pointed my spear in front of me and blasted them to bits with a fire spell. A moment later, I felt an impact on the back of my head and when I turned around I saw a giant towering over me.

"Have you ever heard the phrase, "never hit a woman"?" I asked. I flipped my staff around, grasped it like a bat and as I slid between the giants legs, I turned and jumped into the air, hitting him across the back of the head. The impact caused it to fall over. I pointed my weapon at him and once more, blasting it into nothing.

"At least make it a challenge for me!" I heard Thor call. "Oh for Odin's sake." I muttered to myself. Looking around my perimeter for more Frost Giants, I saw each and every one of my friends in battle.

I ran up behind some that were advancing on Hogun and stabbed them with the pointed end of my spear. However, the blade was stuck inside one of the monsters, and as I looked to my right, I saw at least six more headed my way.

I pulled with all my strength but the blade wouldn't budge. The giants were getting closer. When they were a few feet away from me, I gave up on trying to dislodge my weapon, and placed my hands out in front of me and sent thousands of little knives heading in their direction.

They all fell to the ground, bloody and very dead. I sighed with relief and once again attempted to pull my main defense out of the giant's body. "Elena duck!" cried Fandral. I didn't look around for him, but I bent over just in time as I heard _whoosh_ and narrowly missed a hit from one of the giants.

Behind me I heard a grunt as the Frost Giant fell to the ground. With a final tug, the staff finally pulled out. It was covered in blue-green gunk, which I realized was the monster's blood.

I looked up at Laufey and saw him looking around at the scene in front of him. I laughed at his nervous expression. I turned myself around in a circle to ensure no more of the dreaded monsters were heading for me.

I spotted Loki about half a mile away, staring down at his hand. Somewhere behind me I heard a yell of pain and I turned to see Fandral with a large chunk of ice piercing his chest. Volstagg ran over to him and removed him from the ice and draped him around his shoulders. "Thor!" Sif called.

Thor was paying no attention. "We must go!" cried Loki. "Then go!" yelled Thor. Loki looked over at me, and gave me a look that told me we had to leave. The ground began to shake then, and there was a loud and vicious roar. I looked in horror at the true monster in front of me. There were no words to describe it.

"Run!" cried Volstagg. No one questioned him, everyone just ran. I ran as fast as I could, staff at the ready in case of need.

As we ran we could feel the ground tremble under the weight of the creature's footsteps. "Oof!" I exclaimed as I tripped over some ice. My face hit the icy floor and I felt a sharp pain on the right side of my face.

Pushing myself up off the ground I continued to run as fast as I possibly could. Everyone in front of me came to a stop at the edge of a cliff that if you fell, you would certainly die.

"Heimdall! Open the bridge!" Thor called out. _BOOM, BOOM!_ Two enormous blue talons, followed by an ugly head of blue, ice and red eyes appeared at the edge. All of us backed away. The creature let out a huge roar, but fell short as Thor sped through its mouth, killing it and letting it fall off of the edge. With a _thud_ Thor landed near the edge where the monster was, seconds before.

Thor turned to us, triumph written all over his face, but that look disappeared almost instantly. I followed his gaze and when I turned around, I saw nothing but blue and red.

**UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER! WHICH BTW MAY TAKE A LITTLE WHILE :P MY FAMILY CAME DOWN FROM THE STATES AND WE'RE GONNA BE SPENDING SOME TIME TOGETHER THIS WEEK, BUT I WILL UPDATE WHEN I CAN :D**

**DONT FORGET TO REVIEW! AND PLEASE NO HATE! **


	22. The Aftermath of the Battle

**Alright! A new chapter :D ahah. Well since I don't want to ramble I'll just say this quickly: I will update as soon as I can and a quick thank you to all of my dedicated and new readers and reviewers:) Thank you for everything! **

**Chapter 21**

The Frost Giants encircled us before running towards us, when a bright, rainbow coloured light appeared. All of us, Frost Giants included, backed away from the large eight legged horse that landed onto the frozen ground, with Odin riding on it's back.

"Father! We'll finish them together!" yelled Thor, Mjolnir once more pointed in the air. "Silence!" Odin hissed. I backed up a little further and bumped into someone standing behind me.

A pair of arms wrapped around me and I knew that it was Loki. Laufey walked up to the Allfather and cocked his head to the side as he studied him. "Allfather, you look weary." Laufey stated. Odin breathed heavily.

"Laufey, end this now." "Your boy sought this out." the frost king said. "You're right. And these were the action of a boy. Treat them as such. You and I can end this, here and now, before there's further bloodshed." Odin said, trying to reason with him. Laufey however did not seem to think along the same lines.

"We are beyond diplomacy now, Allfather. He'll get what he came for. War and death." "So be it." Laufey raised his arm to attack Odin, but the Allfather had already signaled for Heimdall do pull us back through to Asgard.

Within minutes we found ourselves back inside the golden dome. "Why did you bring us back?" Thor asked angrily.

"Do you realize what you've done? What you've started?" Odin tested. "I was protecting my home!" "You cannot even protect your friends! How can you hope to protect the kingdom? Get him to the Healing Room!" Odin commanded me, Sif, Volstagg, a wounded Fandral and Hogun.

"Now!" the King ordered. While Hogun and Volstagg helped Fandral, Sif and I walked along side them as we all made our way to the Healing room.

It wasn't a long walk through the palace, so within five minutes of walking, Hogun and Volstagg quickly walked into the large, open room and placed Fandral down on one of the beds. Immediatly men and women began to tend to him.

"Elena, your face." I reached my hand up to touch my cheek and found there was a deep gash in the side of my face. "I'll be fine." I reassured Lady Sif. "Get her a healing stone." she ordered one of the Healers. "Sif-" "Just take it, alright?" she said.

I took the stone from the Healer and in my hand, ground the stone to powder. I leaned backwards and sprinkled the powder over the wound and instantly the pain resided and not even a scar was left over.

Once Fandral's wound had healed, Hogun and Volstagg walked behind him incase he fell over, as we all walked out of the Healing Room. The four of us entered our favourite sitting room.

The one place we go to, to talk and relax, or in this case to discuss previous events. Fandral sat himself down in front of one of couches, Volstagg stretched himself out on an another while Sif and I shared the third one in the room. In the centre of the chamber, was a fire pit. Hogun repeatedly took out pieces of coal and rubbed them on the blue frost bitten area on Volstaggs arm.

A few minutes after we had all sat down, Loki entered looking rather upset about something.

"What happened?" Fandral asked when Loki stopped next to the couch Sif and I shared. "He's been banished." he replied. I looked up at him, but his back was facing me. After many silent minutes, Volstagg spoke.

"We should never have let him go." "There was no stopping him." replied Sif, looking over at him. I lowered my head and stared down at my feet. "Well, at least he's only banished, not dead. Which is what we'd all be if that guard hadn't told Odin where we'd gone." said Fandral.

Volstagg drew a deep breath before speaking this time, "How did the guard even know?" "I told him." said Loki. I lifted my head up and turned it to look at him. "What?" asked Fandral. "I told him to go to Odin after we'd left. He should be flogged for taking so long, we should never have reached Jotunheim."

"You told the guard?" asked Volstagg angrily. Loki snapped his head in his direction. "I saved our lives, and Thor's. I had no idea father would banish him for what he did." he said defensively.

"Loki." said Sif standing up. "You must go to the Allfather and convince him to change his mind." "And if I do, then what? I love Thor more dearly than any of you but you know how he is. He's arrogant. He's reckless. He's dangerous. You saw how he was today. Is that what Asgard needs from it's king?" he said angrily before storming out.

"Let me try and talk to him." I said standing up and following him out the door. Loki walked fairly quickly down the halls, forcing me to run in order to keep up. "Loki!" I called after him. "Let it go Elena!" he called back as he continued to walk away.

I decided not to run after him, especially in his state. I knew that he liked to be left alone when he was like this. So, with nothing else to do, I wandered outside, into the forest and to the meadow that had long since been visited.

**DONT FORGET TO REVIEW! AND PLEASE NO HATE! :D**


	23. Why do you love me?

**Alright! A new chapter :D ahah. Well since I don't want to ramble I'll just say this quickly: I will update as soon as I can and a quick thank you to all of my dedicated and new readers and reviewers:) Thank you for everything! **

**This is a short chapter, I apologize, but I really needed to write this scene. I still hope you enjoy it no matter the length :) and once again I am working my butt off to get the next chapter written for you guys, since I love you all even though I don't actually know any of you :P :)**

**Chapter 22**

It was a little cooler out than normal, but it didn't bother me. I wandered around for a while, playing with my magic, causing little orbs of water to float around me.

I admired the orbs as they began to turn different colors. I stood outside for a long time, waiting. For what? Even I didn't know.

"Elena..." I heard a soft voice speak from the dark behind me. I turned around and saw Loki walking towards me. Despite the darkness I could see that there was a worried look in his eyes.

When he stopped in front of me, he didn't look at me. "What is it?" I asked starting to feel concerned. "I-I need to show you something." he replied in a shaky voice.

I nodded in reply and followed him out of the woods, holding his slightly shaking hand in my own.

We walked on for quite sometime, and it took me a while to realize where he was leading me to. Why he was taking me to the Weapon's Vault was a mystery to me at the time, but it worried me.

"Loki, why can't you just tell me what's going on?" I asked trying to slow him down. All he did was shake his head and continue on walking.

Finally after a very long time, we reached the Weapon's Vault. We had to go through the deepest part of the palace to reach it, seeing as not only was it heavily protected, but it was far beneath the rest of the place.

"Loki, why are we here?" I asked as he released my hand. Again, he ignored me. "Loki, please, for goodness sake say something!" I shouted, tears coming to my eyes. I was afraid.

He wasn't acting normal. He was different. Loki turned his head around and stared at me, with worried, tear filled eyes, before walked down the steps, and across the room to where the Frost Giant's casket was.

I hesitantly started to follow him, ensuring that I was at least a foot or two behind him.

He stopped in front of the glowing casket and wrapped his hands around the handles. "Loki, what are you doing?" I asked moving slowly closer to him. He stood, holding the casket for a few moments, but I couldn't see what it was that he was really trying to do until he turned around.

A small gasp escaped my lips when he stared down at me...with not his usual green eyes, but dark red ones. His skin had changed to blue and there were strange markings all over his face and hands.

"I'm a monster." he said as the tears started to fall now. "I'm not who you thought I was, Elena. I'm nothing but a monster."

I slowly started to shake my head, and stepped right up to him, looking up into his face, which had now started to return to it's normal colour. I placed a hand on his cheek and wiped away the tears with my thumb, as he did for me on countless occasions.

"You're not a monster. You are Loki Odinson, my best friend, and the man I have loved since we were children." I said taking his hands in mine. All Loki did was shake his head. "Why do you love me? Because you pity me? Is that why?" he asked his body beginning to shake in slight anger.

"No. I love you because of who you are, Frost Giant or not. You are still the Loki I fell in love with, and married. I will never stop loving you, no matter what." I said looking him right in the eyes as a I said this.

A small smile appeared on his lips as he took a deep breath and started to calm down. He leaned forward and rested his forhead against mine and closed his eyes. "I will love you always." I whispered as I wrapped my arms around him.

We stood there, in that position for a while before Loki decided that we should go, before anyone suspects anything.

Together we walked, holding hands, around the palace gardens. We talked, during which I had learned that Odin had fallen into the Odinsleep and I didn't really know how to react to that.

I felt sad, but I knew it was only a matter of time before he would awaken. "Here." said Loki stopping by a rose bush. He kneeled down and carefully picked a light pink rose and using his magic, tied it in with my hair.

I smiled at this small gesture and we continued to walk on, laughing and talking and playing, just like we used to.

**DONT FORGET TO REVIEW! AND PLEASE NO HATE! :D**


	24. Queen?

**Alright! A new chapter :D ahah. Well since I don't want to ramble I'll just say this quickly: I will update as soon as I can and a quick thank you to all of my dedicated and new readers and reviewers:) Thank you for everything! **

**Once again, I apologize for the shortness, please don't judge me on that. It's the way I wrote it, so if you don't like, don't read :)**

**Chapter 23**

*The next morning*

"Elena," Sif said walking up to me. I turned my attention from the leather bound book I held in my hands, to the young woman speaking.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Elena, the queen wishes to speak with you...now." she said, her hand gripping the hilt of her sword. I carefully closed the book and placed it on the bed as I stood up.

"Come with me." she said turning around and guiding me out of the room.

"What does she want?" I asked, walking briskly behind the warrior.

"I don't know, but she said it was urgent. Hurry now. I must speak with the Allfather, once I get you to the queen." she said rushing me along.

"But-" "There's no time." she said interupting me.

After we walked, well more like ran down the corridors to the king and queen's chambers, Sif and I stopped outside the doors before she quickly ran off.

I had tried to tell her about Odin before she cut me off, but it didn't matter at that moment. I adjusted my dress, and fixed my hair before knocking on the door.

"Come in." called Queen Frigga. I wrapped my hand around the door handle and slowly opened the door.

"Quickly dear, this is important." Frigga said beckoning me inside. I quickly stepped in the premises, closed the door behind me and silently ran over to the queen.

In the middle of the room, lay the Allfather himself. He looked quite vulnerable in his state, but I quickly turned my attention away from him.

"My queen." I said curtsying.

"Elena. My dear, I have a...delicate matter to discuss with you." she said taking my hand. I gave her a confused look, and in truth, I was confused, but I was also more worried.

"Surely you've heard the news?" she said, well asked more like. I shook my head. I had not heard any news since the day before when Loki had told me he was a Frost Giant.

"Well, then I will get right to it then. Since Odin has fallen into the Odinsleep, and Thor has been banished, Loki is the only legitimate heir to the throne." she said.

I nodded my head showing that I understood.

"You see, Loki is now king. At least until Odin awakens...and with you being his wife...that leaves you as queen of Asgard."

"Wha-what?" I asked horrified. Frigga gripped my hand even tighter, and did what she could, trying to comfort me. I felt like I was going to pass out.

"Elena, I know that being queen is something that you have never wanted, but that's the way it is, I'm afraid."

"But, I can't be queen. I am not fit to be a queen." I said, as my breathing became slightly more irregular.

"Elena, I need you to breathe and hear me out." she said calmly. Nodding slightly, I took a breath in and let it out slowly.

Instantly I began to feel better. I continued the slow breathing and allowed her to continue.

"I am not asking you to take the duties and responsibilities of being a queen, unless absolutly neccessary. You know Loki as well as I do." she said releasing my hand and gently placing her hand on my shoulder.

"All I am asking of you is to be there for him during this time. He...I'm not entirely sure how to put this...he isn't exactly ready to be king. I have faith in him, but he will need guidance and support. Even if he doesn't think he needs it."

I lowered my gaze and looked around the room, trying not to look her in the eye.

Nodding slowly, and taking a deep breath, I finally replied in a soft voice, "Of course...I understand. I- I will do what I can."

Glancing at the queen, to see her reaction, I found her smiling before she pulled me into a quick hug.

"Now, Your Majesty, I believe you have things that are more important than talking to an old woman like me." she said laughing. I chuckled, and gave a small curtsy before leaving her chambers.

**DONT FORGET TO REVIEW! AND PLEASE NO HATE! IF YOU HAVE NOTHING NICE TO SAY THEN I'D PREFER YOU DON'T SAY ANYTHING.**


	25. His plan all along

**Alright! two updates in one day :D ahah. Well since I don't want to ramble I'll just say this quickly: I will update as soon as I can and a quick thank you to all of my dedicated and new readers and reviewers:) Thank you for everything! **

**Chapter 24**

I walked out of the room and down the hallways leading back to my own room. Once I was almost half way there I was stopped by four people who were walking towards me.

"Elena." breathed Fandral when he, Volstagg, Hogun and Lady Sif stopped in front of me.

"We must have quick words with you." said Vostagg taking my arm and leading me onwards.

"What is it?" I asked as we walked rather slowly.

"The Allfather has fallen into the Odinsleep, and Loki is now King of Asgard." began Sif.

"Yes, I know." I said a little impatiently. Sighing, Sif continued on.

"We went to him and asked for him to bring Thor back, but he refused."

I nodded to her, showing I was listening, but I was still unsure where she was going with this. I turned to the others, causing them to all stop at once.

"What are you asking?" I said looking around at them.

A moment of silence passed as they all looked at anything but me, before Sif spoke up again.

"We believe you might be able to talk to Loki, convince him to bring Thor home."

"What makes you think he'll listen to me? You know him almost as well as I do. He's wanted to be king for so long, do you really think that he'll give it up?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Please, Elena. We really need him back. Can you at least try to talk to him about it?" Fandral asked, almost begged.

Seeing the desperation in all of their faces, I sighed and nodded. "I will see what I can do." I said uncrossing my arms and turning to leave.

I took a long, deep breath, as I made my way to the Throne Room. It was just after mid-day and yet I still felt exhausted.

Once I reached the interior of the Throne room, I saw Loki sitting on the Throne, Odin's staff in hand, looking slightly irritated. I walked down the steps leading to where he sat and my footsteps echoed all around the large hall.

Loki stared down at me as I approached him and his irritated expression was replaced by a smile. Gripping his staff, he stood up and smiled down at me.

I watched him carefully as I stopped at the foot of the stairs and kneeled down and placed my hand over the left side of my chest.

"Well, you've finally decided to come and see me." he said making his way down the steps.

"What do you think?" he asked stopping on the last step.

I looked up at him and stood up to get a better view. He wore his ceremonial uniform, with his golden helmet and green cape. The staff he held in his hands made him look even more, efficient and handsome in my opinion.

"You look very handsome, my king." I said bowing my head.

I felt a slight chill run through me as he took my hand and led me up the steps to the Throne chair. He sat himself down and had me sit on his lap.

His arm wrapped around my waist and he held me to him.

"How does it feel to be a queen?" he asked looking slightly up at me.

"I despise it." I replied. "Mm. Of course you do." he said laughing.

I let out a small, awkward laugh, desperatly wanting to speak to him about his brother quickly so I didn't suffer the consequences of his anger.

"Well, I believe you have something you wish to speak to me about, or else you would not have come here in the first place." he said obviously noticing my lack of sincere laughter.

"I spoke to Lady Sif and the other warriors..." I began.

I stole a quick glance in his direction and his irritated look re-appeared.

"Go on." he said irritably.

"They told me that they came to you asking about bringing Thor back, and I have to say that I think you should really consider allowing him to return home." I said carefully.

Loki's grip on my waist became firmer and slightly more painful, but I ignored it.

"Why? Why should I? If he returns then he becomes king. I am the rightful king and I will not give up my title to my so called 'brother'." he said angrily.

"Loki, see reason. You're only king because Thor is banished and your father fell into the Odinsleep." I said standing up.

I turned to face him and he stared up at me, observing me. "Exactly. It was all part of my plan." he said now slowly getting up.

"What?" I asked backing out of his way.

"I wanted to take my rightful place as king, so I let the Frost Giants in, and ruined Thor's big day. I knew that he would want to go to Jotunheim, to seek out a fight." he began.

"Before we left, I went to the guard and told him to go to the Allfather and explain everything. Once Odin found out he banished Thor and I knew it was only a matter of time before all of those events would overwhelm him, and cause him to fall into the Odinsleep once more. It was all part of my plans." he said smiling.

**DONT FORGET TO REVIEW! AND PLEASE NO HATE! IF YOU HAVE NOTHING NICE TO SAY THEN I'D PREFER YOU DON'T SAY ANYTHING.**


	26. Feeling More Alone Than Usual

******Hey readers, Thank you so much for everything. Your support means the world to me! You're the greatest. Please continue to read and review and most of all enjoy my story:) **

******So this is just another romancey, Loki/Elena "alone time" just because I like to write some little fluffy scenes :) **

******Now I was listening to the song "Bound to You" by Christina Aguilera and while listening and reading over this chapter, it just sets the mood :) so I'd give it a try :P**

******ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 25**

I shook my head, I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "So it was all you?" I asked looking at him with an angry expression.

"Of course, my darling girl. Don't be so surprised, you know that I am capable of such things." he said moving towards me. "But why?" I asked. "Because I am the rightful king of Asgard." he said towering over me.

I didn't know what to think. I was filled with so many emotions I didn't know how I truly felt. I pitied him, but I was angry at him too. "Excuse me." I said turning around and making my way out of the hall.

Behind me I heard a scoff and then quick footsteps following me. I briefly looked behind me and saw Loki walking briskly towards me. A moment later I felt his free, arm wrap around my waist and pull me backwards into him.

"You don't get away that easily." he whispered in my ear. His voice sent chills down my spine, and scared though it made me feel, I liked it.

I couldn't remember how we got there, but the next thing I knew I found myself in his chambers laying on his bed with him ontop of me. He pressed his naked body against mine and roughly kissed my lips.

My body started to respond to his as he started to push into me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him fiercely, desperate for more. "Loki..." I moaned, as I closed my eyes and gave myself over

completely to the feel of his lips moving down my neck, and his body locked tightly to mine.

My body moved with his, matching his thrusts as they started to become faster, and more insistent. I heard his heavy breathing and felt the sheets move beneath us as we made love. I moved my hands down his arms and across his chest before I lowered them to the bed, gripping the mattress as waves of pleasure overcame me.

I turned my head to the side and brushed my cheek against his as he lifted his head and claimed my mouth once again. His lips were surprisingly soft and gentle as he kissed me and parted my teeth with his tongue, deepening our passionate kiss.

A sudden wave of unbearable pleasure took over me as I parted my lips from his and called out his name, and then I felt his body convulse and as he cried out, he came inside of me. Only seconds after, I came too.

Loki rolled off of me and lay beside me. He grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips, and as he lightly kissed my fingers, my body tingled slightly at his cold touch. "I love you." he said propping himself up on his elbow and leaning over me.

I looked up into his face, and smiled. "I love you too." I said placing a hand on his cheek. Loki leaned in and quickly kissed my lips before getting up off the bed and pulling on his clothing.

"Where are you going?" I asked pulling the sheets up over me. Loki turned to me and smiled. "I have some things to take care of. I'll be back soon. I promise." he said walking out. I lowered my head as a sad feeling washed over me.

Sighing, I pulled the sheets up over my head and began to drift off to sleep, but I still couldn't shake the feeling that I was more alone than usual.


	27. Discussion

******Hey readers, Thank you so much for everything. Your support means the world to me! You're the greatest. Please continue to read and review and most of all enjoy my story:) **

******Ok, on a serious note. I HATE being a mean girl about this, but I seriously can't stress this enough. PLEASE IF YOU READ, OR EVEN GLANCE OVER THIS STORY, REVIEW. PLEASE. I BEG OF THEE. I am sorry if you think I'm desperate, or whatever, but maybe I am, I don't know. I just can't say it enough. Review, Please.**

******Ok enough with the heavy, please enjoy my story. **

******ENJOY! 3**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

The next morning when I woke, the memory of the previous evening crashed down on me. Sighing, I wrapped the sheets around me as I got up off of the bed and walked over to where my gown lay on the floor.

I picked it up, dropped the sheets and changed back into the black, sleeveless dress. I ran my fingers through my curls before I bent over and picked up my shoes and left Loki's room.

I wandered around for a while, bare foot, which I realized I did a lot, until I heard voices coming from the interior of one of the hundreds of sitting rooms in the palace. I recognized the voices of my friends, Sif and the Warriors Three, so I walked up to the closed doors and entered.

The four of them turned their heads in my direction as soon as the door had closed behind me.

"Did you speak to him?" Lady Sif asked. I nodded my head, but kept my expression minimal.

"And what did he say?" asked Fandral walking over to me.

"He wouldn't agree to it. He still believes he is the rightful king, and he doesn't want Thor to return and ruin it all for him." I explained walking around Fandral and Sif and taking a seat in one of the empty armchairs.

Volstagg was spread out on one of the couches with a plate balanced on his large stomach, chewing on a piece of pheasant. I watched him eat hungrily, but decided not to come between Volstagg and his food.

"Well this is just wonderful." said Fandral, throwing up his arms, and beginning to pace back and forth.

He kept throwing Vostagg looks of anger and disbelief as he muched away on his meat, seeming to be completely oblivious to the situation at hand.

"For Odin's sake, Volstagg! Our dearest friend banished, Loki on the Throne, Asgard on the brink of war, yet you've managed to consume, four wild boar, six pheasant, a side of beef, and two casks of ale. Shame on you, don't you care!" Fandral yelled angrily, flipping Vosltaggs plate over, causing it to tumble to the floor.

"Here we go." I mumbled to myself.

"Do not mistake my appetite for apathy!" Vostagg yelled, when he stood up. He and Fandral walked right up to each other and began to bicker.

"Stop it both of you!" Sif yelled walking to them and pulling them apart.

"Now is really not the time, gentlemen." I said standing up.

"She's right. We all know what we have to do." Lady Sif stated looking between the two men, and Hogun who I hadn't noticed until now.

"We must go. We must find Thor." Hogun said simply.

I raised an eyebrow at this. "It's treason." said Fandral. "To Hel with treason, it's suicide." Vosltagg retorted.

Personally I thought it was treason _and_ suicide. "Thor would do the same for us." Sif said looking across the room, at nothing in particular.

"Now, shush. Heimdall might be watching." said Volstagg quietly.

Shaking my head I walked towards the doors, but before I could leave, they opened and one of the palace guards stood before me.

"Heimdall demands your presence." he said.

I walked up next to him and asked him quietly if he meant me as well, but he said 'no', so I walked away from the sitting room and back to Loki's room, to see if he was there.

**THANK YOU FOR BEING PATIENT WITH ME AND MY REVIEW OBSESSION, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER NEVER THE LESS:)**


	28. Prison

******Hey readers, Thank you so much for everything. Your support means the world to me! You're the greatest. Please continue to read and review and most of all enjoy my story:) **

******Now someone reviewed that she would like to see Elena get pregnant and see The Fara awaken. 1. It's a little too late to get Elena pregnant unfortunatly, and 2. You will see The Fara one day perhaps *hint hint* in an Avengers sequel *hint hint* ;p So I beg you all to be patient. :)**

******ENJOY**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

When I came to his bedroom doors, without knocking I entered and saw him standing outside on the balcony that over looked Asgard. It was very similar to the balcony in my chambers, but from his, you could see the rainbow bridge and the Bifrost. I walked through his room, and out onto the balcony. He looked rather happy about something.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked placing my hands on the rail.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with." he said not looking at me.

"Fine don't tell me. I'll find out sooner or later anyways." I said smiling and glancing up at him to see if he showed even the slightest indication of telling me what he was so happy about.

When all he did was look down at me, with an eyebrow raised, I re-focused my attention on the scenery in front of me.

I started to wonder if Lady Sif and The Warriors had convinced Heimdall to open the Bifrost for them, when suddenly the golden dome began to spin.

"What the...Heimdall." growled Loki when the familiar light appeared that indicated the bridge had opened.

I looked over my shoulder at the sound of footsteps disappearing and saw Loki walking back into his room, his green cape billowing behind him like a cloak.

"Where are you going?" I asked quickly jogging after him. At these words he spun around and walked up to me, anger everywhere in his eyes.

"Please, Elena, I beg you, stay out of this." he said before turning around and continuing on to his destination.

Shaking my head, I followed him out of his room and made my way to my own room to change.

I pulled on my riding clothes for a change, I decided that wearing something other than a dress was more...me.

I obeyed Loki's order and stayed in my room for the next hour or so, pacing back and forth.

Something wasn't right, and I could feel it. He was up to something, but what it was, I didn't know. Then it hit me. If Sif and the other Warriors had returned to Earth they would try to bring Thor home, and Loki knew that. The only way he could prevent them from returning was by causing something to happen with Heimdall, if Heimdall couldn't open the bridge, they wouldn't be able to return to Asgard.

"Oh no..." I said aloud.

I quickly ran out of my room, ran through many doors, and through many corridors and into the stables. There I quickly picked a horse and mounted it. With me on it's back, the horse sped on out of the palace gates and onto the rainbow bridge.

When I neared the end of the bridge I brought the horse to a halt and what I saw frightened me.

Heimdall was frozen in mid-fight, but what scared me even more were the four Frost Giants stepping through the Bifrost.

I dismounted my horse and ran up to Loki who led them out of the dome and up the coloured bridge.

"What are you doing?" I whispered harshly. Loki grabbed my wrist and pulled me along beside him, not speaking a word. After a long and silent walk, we reached the doors of Gladsheim.

As we entered, Loki turned to Laufey and told him loudly, "I must deal with her, you know what to do." he said dragging me along.

The grip he kept around my wrist was almost bone breaking. Angry, I used my free hand and pointed it at the hand holding me hostage and fired a spark.

Loki jerked his hand away in pain and turned on me.

"What was that for?" he demanded.

"You were hurting me, I was defending myself." I said shrugging my shoulders, as if stating an obvious fact.

Shaking his head in anger he walked towards me and without warning he swept his arm under my legs and lifted me in his arms and began to carry me onwards to wherever it was we were going.

"Put me down!" I said trying to push myself away from him. Whenever I struggled against him, he just held on tighter.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked when I realized how dark our surroundings were becoming.

"Somewhere, you can't interfere." he said, the anger and irritation returning to his voice.

I looked at him like he was insane, but it was then I realized where he was taking me.

"No. No, you're _not_ taking me to the prison!" I said, now really trying to get myself out of his arms.

Ignoring me, once we reached the enclosure where we put the more dangerous, and magical of criminals, he ordered the guard to open the door, and he just dropped me on the floor, before turning and walking out.

Recovering from the drop, I quickly leapt up and tried to get out before the guard closed the door, but he was faster. I ran into the door and gripped the bars, trying to melt them with a spell, but it was useless.

"I'll return for you once I've finished." Loki called behind him as he walked away.

"Damn it!" I yelled spinning myself around and walking back and forth angrily.

Not only was I angry at him for locking me up, but I was angry at him for making me feel weak. The guard watched me as I paced throughout the cell, steam emitting from my hands as I rubbed them together.

I knew there was almost no way out of this place, unless the door opened but there was no way the guard would open it for me. My magic didn't work in this cell or outside of it. The only place it could work was up many stairs outside of this horrid place.

Feeling weak and defeated, I sat down on the bench inside of the cell and just hung my head.

So much had happened in the past few days. The fight on Jotunheim, Thor's banishment, Loki possessed with the idea that he is the one and only true king of Asgard, and now there were four Frost Giants who seemed to be assisting Loki with something, even I couldn't figure out.

I let out a long sigh, trying to clear my head. The only thing I could seem to think about was how much Loki had changed since our wedding, I missed him. I missed the boy I grew up with. Memories flashed through my head as I thought about us as children, and I smiled.


	29. Epilogue: Gone

******Well my friends, here is where the story ends. I hope you all enjoyed it, and I give you all my thanks for taking the time to read and review. **

******I will tell you now that I am currently working on 2 versions of the sequel. I will post one and then the other when that one is completed:) I just have had 2 different ideas for the sequel so I am writing both and will eventually post both. So keep your eyes out:D**

******Once again, thank you for your continuous support :D**

******-TomHiddlestonLover10**

* * *

**Epilogue**

_"Elena! That's not fair!" yelled Loki behind me. _

_Giggling, I continued to run on ahead into the woods, leaving Loki behind with his feet stuck in the stickiest thing I could think of. _

_I focused on the huge tree ahead of me. See the rules were, the first person to reach the oldest Asgardian tree was the winner._

_The only thing was, was that the tree was so far away from the starting point. I ran on for quite some time, laughing at Loki's complaints coming from a few feet behind me. _

_I was barely a foot away from the tree now, before I was knocked to the ground, winded. I lifted my head and ahead, saw Loki leaning against the tree looking triumphant. _

_"Hey! Now _that's_ not fair." I said. As I said it, I couldn't help but laugh hysterically. Loki stared at me for a few seconds before laughing his brains out._

_"Shh!" Loki whispered harshly as I stepped on a twig. _

_"__Sorry." I whispered back. _

_I peered around the tree we were hidden behind and stared, with a huge smile on my face, at our next victim...Thor. "_

_Are you sure this is a good idea?" Loki asked quietly. "I mean he has a terrible temper." Rolling my eyes, I turned to him. _

_"__It's fine. He won't even know we did it." I said looking back at the blond haired boy, strutting around with his friends._

_"Ok. Now!" I said. _

_The two of us pulled the huge rope we held in our hands and the next thing we saw was an angry Thor, dripping in horse droppings. Unable to hold back, Loki and I burst out laughing. _

_"LOKI!" yelled Thor. We stopped laughing and looked at each other in fear, before jumping up and running as fast as we could. _

_The whole time, we could hear Thor's angry retorts behind us, but we just laughed as we ran._

_"I'm naming that one...frost giant bogie." I said giggling at the name of my new constellation. _

_I heard Loki chuckle beside me. "I'm naming that one...Elena." he said so quietly I wasn't sure I had heard him right. _

_A few minutes of silence passed between us after he said this. I felt the light touch of his hand brush against mine. _

_"Do you have to leave?" asked Loki. "Yes." I said sadly. _

_"Promise me you will return." he said looking at me. "I promise." I said. _

"Elena!" The sound of Thor's voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I looked up at him as he opened the door. He took one look at me, and asked, "What is it?"

Standing up and wiping the tears away from my eyes, I replied, "Nothing, nothing. I'm fine..."

When I spoke the words out loud, I realized I wasn't fine at all. I had to speak to Loki, and apologize and tell him how much I loved him. I looked up at Thor as we walked out of the prison.

"Where's Loki? I need to speak to him." I said as we began to climb the multiple steps out of the dungeon.

An extremely long moment of silence passed between us.

"Thor?" I asked stepping in front of him.

"He's gone." he said. My eyebrows knotted together in confusion, and a small laugh escaped my mouth when I asked, "What? What do you mean he's gone?"

"He...he fell...off the edge of the rainbow bridge. We fought and the only way to stop what he started I had to break the bridge. And after the explosion...he fell." he explained, the sadness so crystal clear in his deep voice.

His words hit me like a blow to the head, only this time, it hit my heart instead. I didn't want to believe him, but the sincerity in his voice led me to believe that he was telling the truth.

"No." I said. Shaking my head, I turned and ran, heading for the bridge. I had to see for myself.

"Elena! Stop!" yelled Thor. I ignored him and kept running, but no matter how fast I ran, Thor was faster.

He grabbed a hold of my arm and as he did, fresh tears began to pour like rain down my cheeks. Thor pulled me into his chest and held me as I cried and cried.

"Elena, I'm sorry. You have no idea how much." Thor said backing up into a wall.

As he sat down on the floor, he still held me to him, comforting me. "Believe me when I say, I miss him too."

"I know, I just don't want to believe that he's gone." I said, voice shaking and tears still running down my face.

"We'll find him. I promise you that." he whispered.

It was then that I sub-consciencly reached my hand up to my neck and wrapped my hand around the silver wing, hanging on the silver chain, and as I squeezed my eyes shut, I wished harder than ever that I would see my love one day soon.


End file.
